Legend of the Chosen One
by Parent12D
Summary: After reading a magical limerick, a male human named Andrew and his pet creature thing Chaosky end up being transported from Earth to Equestria. What's surprising is that Andrew isn't turned into a pony, and there's a good reason for it too. Read and find out what it is.
1. Introduction to Equestria

**Alright now readers, here is a new fanfiction that I am doing and the first one I'm doing for MLP: FiM, and the name of it is called.**

 **Legend of the Chosen One**

 **Now before you all start flaming me about the story, I will let you know that I am well aware that most humans in these fanfictions written are often turned into ponies the moment they set foot in Equestria, but that's not the case for this story, and there's a good reason for it too.**

 **I would appreciate it if you readers can understand and respect my reason as to why a new character in Equestria is a human. If you're wondering what the reason is, you'll have to read it for yourselves.**

 **For now, I hope you enjoy the story everyone.**

 **A/N All characters from FiM are owned by Hasbro Inc and the person who created it.**

* * *

 _A long time ago, there was a peaceful planet known as Equestria._

 _The planet was inhabited by Earth ponies, Pegasis, Unicorns, Alicorns, and other mystical creatures._

 _5000 years ago, there was an interaction Equestria had with Earth, that are in two separate dimensions, as the first human had interacted with the ponies and other creatures of Equestria. All was great and peaceful for everyone and the human._

 _But one day, a tragedy occurred; a dark sinister spirit took control of Equestria, causing the human to engage in combat with the monster. The human ended up sacrificing himself while the spirit was beaten and forced to sleep in a chamber deep within the Everfree Forest. No one had ever heard from the human again, and not another human had appeared since._

 _Many years have pasted and most of the inhabitants lost track of what the human species was and most have forgotten that humans even existed. Equestria continued to prosper without any interactions from any human at all._

 _Of course that is said to change soon enough, as the chosen one is suppose to get to Equestria and it is in the present day. And now this new story has begun..._

* * *

In the present day, on Earth, there was a nice and neat looking house, and the two characters that lived there are Andrew and Chaosky.

Andrew was described to be a human male adult that had tan skin, had yellow orange hair, wore a red baseball cap, a red shirt, blue overalls, and wore brown shoes. He is the one who takes care of everything around the house.

Chaosky was a smaller, light blue creature who is known as a Cloodii, and had three tuffs of hair on front, a bell attached to his head, and wore a red bowtie at his chest. Having no fingers like Andrew does, he is often referred to as Andrew's pet. Despite this, he is considered Andrew's best friend and is capable of talking too.

Andrew was currently laying back reading a book of some kind while Chaosky ended up getting the mail for him. Fortunately, there was only one letter in there, and it looked different. It looked all magical and sparkly. Chaosky grabbed it and went inside to tell Andrew about it.

"Hey Andrew," Chaosky said cheerfully. "We only have one letter in the mail today."

"Who is it from?" Andrew had to ask his best friend.

"It doesn't say," Chaosky stated. "But it looks all magical and sparkly on the envelope."

Andrew then saw the letter and noticed that it really was magical and sparkly.

"Would you open it and see what it says," Andrew asked politely.

"You got it."

Chaosky opened the letter and saw what appeared to be a limerick of some kind. Seeming skeptical, Chaosky started to read it.

"Ok Andrew, the letter says," Chaosky began to read. _"To whom is considered the chosen one, the human male and his pet Cloodii are the ones to be summoned. In need of assistance in another planet in another dimension, we request that you two come to this dimension. To the planet that is known as Equestria, you two are to move from Earth to here. A portal will teleport you to this place, all of your belongings and house will be sent there as well. And after reading this last sentence, the portal will slowly be formed to bring you here."_

"Who is it from," Andrew asked.

"I don't know," Chaosky admitted. "But what do you suppose that means?"

"It means we'll be moving away and leaving Earth for this other planet in another dimension called Equestria." Andrew explained. "It seems there's a meaning to this letter, but what?"

"I'm not sure."

Before Andrew could say anything else, that portal mentioned in the letter had appeared and was about to transport Andrew and Chaosky away from Earth.

"Well, I guess we have an awesome adventure in store for us," Chaosky said happily.

"I suppose your right," Andrew said. "Well here we go,"

All of a sudden, the portal sucked in Andrew and Chaosky as the portal then caused the entire house and everything in it to be teleported from Earth as well.

Andrew and Chaosky were now shown going through a time space worm hole where crazy music from time traveling shows such as Doctor Who played in the background crazily and a bunch of clocks and such were in the background.

Eventually, the two came to the end of the wormhole and were about to see where they are.

* * *

In the planet of Equestria, a portal appeared in the sky, causing Andrew and Chaosky to fall right out of it, screaming all the way until they landed on the ground. Even though it was painful, both of them are okay and not injured. Andrew was still a human while Chaosky was still a Cloodii. Neither one of them turned into a pony.

After getting a good look of the place, Andrew admired the scenery.

"Well, I guess this is the planet of Equestria." Andrew took notice of himself still being a human. "And I guess I maintained my human form after all."

"This place looks so beautiful and amazing," Chaosky said admiring the new location.

"I agree." Andrew admitted.

He then saw a town in the distance as he and Chaosky decided to head there, wondering where their house went and why they were brought to Equestria.

"So I guess this town is called Ponyville," Andrew concluded looking at the sign that said Ponyville. Andrew then saw that most of the residences were ponies, most of which were Earth Ponies, Pegasus, or Unicorns.

"I guess this town lives up to its name." Andrew taking note of the residence in Ponyville.

"I think we should look around and see if our house is in Ponyville," Chaosky jumped up and down.

"And we might figure out why we were brought here too," Andrew added as they both set foot into Ponyville.

* * *

Once they entered Ponyville however, after making way to the central part of town, all the town ponies took notice of Andrew and stared at him like he is a new species.

"Uh, hi everyone," Andrew said awkwardly as there was nothing but silence following. After an awkward moment of silence, Andrew then said.

"What? Have any of you ever seen a human before?"

Most of the ponies shrugged their shoulders and continued their business. Wanting to know about the place, Andrew decided to get a map and some information too. Andrew and Chaosky went up to some male pony wearing a cap, and had a mustache.

"Excuse me sir," Andrew started. "My name is Andrew and I am wondering if I can find out some information."

The pony stared silently at Andrew like every other pony before had a moment ago.

"Have you ever heard of a human before?" Andrew asked.

"Hmmm… Can't say I had mister," The pony said. "What can I do for you today?"

"Yes, Chaosky and I would like to have a map of Ponyville as well as a brochure or something giving us information about this place." Andrew explained.

"Oh why didn't you say so," The pony then somehow picked up a map of Ponyville and a brochure about the place. "That's the map of Ponyville, and that's the brochure that explains everything about Ponyville."

"Thanks a lot." Andrew said.

"Oh, between you and me stranger," The pony started. "I would suggest that you meet up with 6 well known ponies in Ponyville. There's a list on the Brochure that should help."

"Will do, thanks a bunch." Andrew said as he and Chaosky decided to look around Ponyville. Andrew decided to use the map, while Chaosky decided to look through the brochure.

"So I guess there are six ponies in Ponyville that are apparently well known and recognizable." Andrew said.

"Yeah, let's go and meet them." Chaosky said excitedly. "Maybe they might know about what's going on."

"And why we were brought to this place to begin with." Andrew added. "And we can try finding our house here too since I'm pretty sure it's in this town."

"Alright let's start!" Chaosky cheered happily.

And so Andrew and Chaosky decided to go through Ponyville and meet these 6 recognizable Ponies that live in Ponyville and get answers about why they were brought to Equestria…

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **THAT'S RIGHT READERS! THAT'S JUST THE FIRST CHAPTER TO THIS NEW STORY, INTRODUCING MY OWN TWO OCS TO PONYVILLE. NEXT TIME, ANDREW AND CHAOSKY WILL BE INTERACTING WITH SOME OF THE MANE 6 PONIES! HOW WILL IT TURN OUT?! FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!  
OH AND IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS ABOUT MY CONCEPT THAT I'M USING FOR THIS STORY, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND I'LL ANSWER IT AS MUCH AS I POSSIBLY CAN!**

 **I MIGHT DO THE NEXT CHAPTER TODAY TOO, SO IT SHOULD BE DONE EARLY!**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME, STAY TUNED READERS!**


	2. Touring Ponyville

**Welcome back everyone to this new story that I am doing for MLP: FiM.**

 **Now in this chapter, Andrew and Chaosky meet at least 4 of the 6 mane ponies in the series. How will it turn out? Read and find out.**

 **By the way, I changed the name of the title, since I thought the first one seemed a little farfetched. Hope you understand.**

 **All Characters of MLP FiM are owned by Hasbro Inc like I said before.**

* * *

Andrew and Chaosky were touring through Ponyville, as Andrew was looking at the map and Chaosky was scanning the brochure.

"Hey Chaosky," Andrew started. "What are the names of the 6 ponies we are suppose to find?"

"It doesn't say the names," Chaosky stated. "But it does give a description for each one of them."

"Might as well start with the first one on the list," Andrew stated.

"Well the first pony on the list is an earth pony, and she lives at Sweet Apple Acres." Chaosky stated. "It also states that she represents 'honesty' one of the Elements of Harmony."

"Elements of Harmony?" Andrew wondered. "Sounds so familiar, like I heard of it from somewhere before."

Before you know it, they both arrived at the Sweet Apple Acres.

"Well this is the place," Andrew concluded. "Let's find that pony."

They then saw a pony kicking a tree with her hooves and collecting apples. She was shown to be an orange colored pony with blonde hair, mane and a tail, she was wearing a cowboys' hat on her head, and had what is called a cutie mark that was the shape of three apples. The pony also had green eyes.

"Look at her go, such a hard worker and all," Chaosky proclaimed.

"Yeah," Andrew agreed. "Let's ask her if she has information."

The two of them approached the pony wanting some important information.

"Excuse me miss," Andrew started. "My name is Andrew and this is Chaosky. We were wondering if we could ask you something important."

The pony then saw Andrew and Chaosky and got her attention. Despite being skeptical of Andrew being a human, she still shook his hand.

"Well, howdy-doo, Mr Andrew and Chaosky." She greeted. "A pleasure makin' your acquaintance. I'm Applejack."

"Hi Applejack," Andrew stuttered while his hand was shaking due to the handshake, or hoove shake. "Nice to meet you too."

She then stopped shaking his hand and he then asked her.

"You probably never heard of a human before haven't you?"  
"Sorry ya'll," Applejack stated. "But I never heard of a human before. So what can I do for you two partners?"  
"Yes, we'd like to know of the pony who lives here that represents the element of honesty according to the brochure," Andrew explained. "Do you know who she is?"

"Well yer lookin' at her," Applejack stated.

"You represent the Element of Honesty then?" Andrew asked.

"Uh huh, so what do you need me for," She asked.

"All we want to know is why we are here, and some other information," Andrew stated.

"Sorry fellas, I have no idea why you two are here, but I am more than willing to show you around Great Apple Acres." She offered.

"Apples," Chaosky sounded excited. "Can we please take the offer Andrew?"

"Eh what the heck, let's do it." Andrew stated as they began the tour.

"So tell me Andrew and Chaosky, what brings you two round these parts? And where did you come from exactly?"

"Allow me to explain," Andrew stated.

After having a tour and explaining to Applejack everything about where they came from, they were finished with the tour.

"So y'all came from another planet called Earth from another dimension and you two were sent here for some reason?" She asked.

"Yes, that's right," Andrew said.

"Well I hope you enjoyed my tour folks," She said. "I'd like you two to have some of our finest apple products and see the entire apple family. Soup's on, everypony!"

All of a sudden, a bunch of ponies surrounded Andrew and Chaosky as they were now at a table.

"This is interesting." Chaosky admitted.

"Now allow me to introduce you to all the members of the Apple Family." Applejack stated.

"Sure," Andrew said as Applejack started.

"This here's Apple Fritter. Apple Bumpkin. Red Gala. Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp," She took a deep breath before continuing. "Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom and Granny Smith. Up'n'attem, Granny Smith, we got guests."

"Wha..? Soup's on? I'm up, here I come, ahm comin'..." Granny Smith made her way to the crowd.

"Well, I'm Andrew and I am a human. Nice to meet all of you."

Andrew and Chaosky were happy to meet Applejack and her family, but were thinking of leaving.

"Aren't you gonna stay for brunch?" Apple Bloom asked, looking all innocent.

"Brunch?" Chaosky wondered. "I'd like some apples. What do you say Andrew?"

"Hmmm… I'm not sure, because we have 5 other ponies to meet." Andrew was thinking.

Everyone looked disappointed at what Andrew just said. Being the one not to make people upset, he then said.

"Oh what the heck, we can stay for brunch."

The ponies cheered along with Chaosky, as they began eating an apple course meal.

* * *

 **3 HOURS LATER…**

* * *

Andrew and Chaosky had finished the apple brunch and were now leaving for their next stop.

"Goodbye Andrew and Chaosky," Applejack waved.

"See ya Applejack, hope to see you again soon!" Andrew shouted.

"And thanks for the apple brunch!" Chaosky shouted too.

"Anything for a couple of new friends of mine," Applejack said. "See y'all later!"

Andrew and Chaosky waved farewell as they then left for their next stop. They were completely unaware that someone was following them. A pink figure with light blue eyes saw Andrew and Chaosky from the bushes as the figure then went into hiding again.

* * *

Andrew looked at the map again as Chaosky then said.

"Applejack seems to be a nice pony,"

"A very honest one at that," Andrew stated. "That brunch was good."

"Okay, so the first pony is called Applejack," Chaosky checked her off on the brochure.

"Okay, who's next on the list?" Andrew asked.

"The next pony is suppose to be a light blue Pegasus," Chaosky stated. "She is also suppose to have a rainbow styled hair, mane and tail and she represents the Element of Loyalty,"

"Makes sense," Andrew said as they were near a part of town where a bridge was shown. "But where is this Pegasus?"  
"No idea," Chaosky said. "She is said to normally fly the skies of Ponyville and keeps the weather in check too."

"But that could mean anything!" Andrew exclaimed. "How can we possibly find her if she is flying the skies of Ponyville?!"

No sooner that Andrew said that did something hit him. A light blue figure crashed into Andrew, causing him to fall over.

On top of a crumpled up Andrew was a light blue Pegasus who had rainbow colored hair, mane and tail and had red eyes. She also had a cutie mark that represented a cloud and underneath was a rainbow colored lightning bolt.

The Pegasus got off Andrew as she then said.

"Uh… sorry for that,"

"Don't worry about it," Andrew got up and noticed the Pegasus as he then asked. "So I assume you represent the Element of Loyalty right?"

"Got that right," She stated.

"Great. So you never heard of a human before huh?" Andrew stated.

The Pegasus shook her head.

"Figures," Andrew muttered and then asked. "So who are you suppose to be."

"Rainbow Dash is my name, being cool and being a speed demon is my game." She told them.

"Great, I'm Andrew."

"And I'm Chaosky."

"Nice to meet you Andrew…and Chaosky," Rainbow Dash then asked them. "So tell me, where did you guys come from?"

"Let me explain," Andrew started again.

Andrew then explained that he and Chaosky had come from planet Earth from another dimension and were sent to Equestria for some unknown reason.

"And that's how we came here," Andrew finished up.

"That is a really cool fact," Rainbow Dash said. "Unfortunately, I have no idea why you guys are here anyway."

"It's okay, we already met Applejack, and she was clueless as well. It's nice to meet you though," Andrew said.

"So if I may ask, are you really the fastest flyer in all of Ponyville?" Chaosky asked.

"Try saying the fastest flyer in all of Equestria." She stated. "My dream is to become the best flyer there is and become a Wonderbolt."

"That's amazing." Andrew commented.

"Yeah yeah I know, I'm the coolest." She said.

"Hey could you show us how fast you can fly?" Chaosky asked.

"It'll be my honor."

The moment she said that, she started flying all over the place, clearing out all the clouds in Ponyville and in 10 seconds tops, the sky was clear and Andrew and Chaosky were astounded.

"There you have it, that's how fast I can fly," She said. "What do you guys think?"

"That was really awesome!" Chaosky seemed excited.

"Yeah it was really really amazing." Andrew commented.

"Yes it was," Rainbow Dash said. "Well I'd love to stick around, but I have more sky to soar through."

"Yeah, Chaosky and I have to find the 4 other ponies we are suppose to find." Andrew stated. "Nice to meet you though Rainbow Dash."

"Yeah, nice to meet you too! I can't wait to hang out with you guys again. See ya," She waved farewell while taking off to the sky.

"See ya later!" Chaosky waved along with Andrew. "She was amazing Andrew,"

"Tell me about it," Andrew commented. "Now we should meet the other four ponies now."

The two then continued to travel through Ponyville with the map and brochure on them. The same pink figure from before was now in a trash can and had witness Andrew and Chaosky interacting with Rainbow Dash as the figure then went into hiding again.

* * *

"So we met Applejack and Rainbow Dash," Andrew stated. "Who's next on the list?"

"The next pony on the list is suppose to be a white unicorn, and she's suppose to have a fond for fashion and jewelry. She also represents the Element of Generosity." Chaosky said.

"Alright. Let's check out this house." Andrew proclaimed as they decided to look around a house that looked fancy. They were both amazed by the inside interior.

"This is very amazing," Andrew admired the scenery.

"Very fancy setup and wonderful interior design." Chaosky said. "I wonder who lives here."

"Hey who's that?" Andrew took notice of someone else in the house.

The pony was what appeared to be white unicorn, with purple curly hair, mane and a curly tail, she had blue violet eyes, and she also had a cutie mark that was the shape of three diamonds. She was examining some of the dresses she made.

"Maybe we should ask her for some information," Chaosky announced.

"Good idea," Andrew agreed as they approached the unicorn. "Excuse me miss, can we ask you something."  
"One moment please," The unicorn said as she made one final examination of her dresses. "Now that looks perfect. Alright what can I do for you?"

She then noticed that Andrew was not a pony.

"Well, my name is Andrew and this is Chaosky."

"Nice to meet you Andrew… and Chaosky." She said.

"I assume that you have no idea what a human is correct?" Andrew said.

"Sorry dear, I don't. I must say however, your uniform is just splendid, and your friend's bowtie is just adorable."

"Thanks," Andrew then asked. "So what's your name?"

"My name is Rarity," She said. "I am very skilled with fashion and such. Please to meet you two."

"Nice to meet you too," Andrew said. "Would you happen to represent the Element of Generosity?"

"That's right." Rarity said.

"Alrighty then,"

"Hey Rarity, is it alright if we can look at some of the dresses and stuff you made?" Chaosky asked.

"Absolutely, I am honored to show you my works," Rarity then started showing them around. "So tell me dears, where did you come from and why are you here?"  
"It all starts like this." Andrew started once again.

Andrew then gave the same explanation given to Applejack and Rainbow Dash, as they had a good look of the place.

"And we still don't know why we were sent here." Andrew finished.

"That's an interesting tale dear," Rarity said. "Unfortunately I have no idea why you two are here either. I'm sorry."

"That's okay. It's nice to meet you though." Andrew stated. "I already met Applejack and Rainbow Dash."

"Yes, I see," She said. "Well I think that you would make a couple of good friends."

"Yeah," Andrew stated. "Well Chaosky and I have to go now and find the 3 remaining ponies."

"Oh hey, before you guys go," Rarity then got out some kind of gem that was actually a sapphire. "Here, this is a token of my gratitude."

"Thanks, Rarity," Andrew said. "I hope to see you again soon as well."

"Yeah, see ya," Chaosky said. "And thanks for the short tour."

"Anytime, I'll be seeing you two again soon." Rarity waved.

"Bye!" Andrew and Chaosky waved back as they then left.

That same pink figure was now behind a curtain and had saw Andrew and Chaosky interact with Rarity, as the figure went into hiding once again.

* * *

"That was very generous of her," Chaosky said looking at the sapphire.

"Yeah," Andrew agreed. "Like how Applejack was honest and Rainbow Dash was loyal,"

"Mhmm…"

"So who's next on the list now?" Andrew asked, looking at the map again.

"Well the next pony is suppose to be a yellow Pegasus," Chaosky stated. "She had pink hair, mane and a tail and she's suppose to be very skilled with animals, and she also represents the Element of Kindness."

"Seems reasonable," Andrew said. "Let's find her."

In a matter of seconds, what they saw next was interesting. A bunch of small woodland animals were all eating together. Supervising them was what appeared to be a yellow Pegasus, who had long pink hair, a pink mane and a long pink tail. She also had dark green eyes and also had a cutie mark that was the form of three pink butterflies. She was making sure the animals were all having an even amount of food.

"Wow," Chaosky admired the scene.

"I'll take care of this." Andrew stated as he slowly approached the Pegasus.

"There we go," The Pegasus said. "It makes me happy to see you all eating happily."

"Uh, excuse me miss," Andrew started.

"EEEEK!" She jumped as the animals then went into hiding. She then saw Andrew right behind her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry miss," Andrew said. "I didn't mean to scare your animals, I was just wondering if I could get some important information from you."

The Pegasus remained quite as if she was a little nervous of Andrew.

"I'm guessing you never saw a human before huh?" Andrew asked.

She didn't say anything.

"I'll take that as a no," Andrew said. "My name is Andrew. So…what is your name?"

After a moment of awkward silence, she finally said softly.

"Ummm… My name is… Fluttershy…"

"I'm sorry, what was that miss?" Andrew asked.

"I'm… Fluttershy…" She said softly once again.

"I seriously couldn't hear you miss," Andrew said.

All she let out was a whimper, as her animals started coming back. Andrew felt the awkward silence to be a little awkward.

"Well… It looks like your animals are back," Andrew said.

She still didn't say anything.

"Okay… I guess I'll be seeing you then," Andrew concluded walking away.

"I'm a little worried about her Chaosky," Andrew said to Chaosky, as Fluttershy then saw Chaosky.

"Oh my goodness, what kind of creature is that?" Fluttershy zipped towards Chaosky and saw that he had those innocent eyes and was properly neat.

"Oh he's so adorable; I must know what kind of creature is he,"

"Well what do you know," Chaosky stated.

"You can talk too?" Fluttershy was surprised. "This is so amazing."

"To answer your question, I'm a Cloodii, a rare species and I happen to be Andrew's friend." Chaosky explained.

"Great, what is your name?" She asked.

"Chaosky."

"Nice, I'm Fluttershy," She said. "What is it that you want to know?"

"Andrew just wants to know if you represent the Element of Kindness." Chaosky stated.

"Yes I am," Fluttershy said. "Anyway…Andrew? Can you tell me how you and Chaosky came here?"

"Here we go again," Chaosky stated. "Let's get this over with."

"Alright Fluttershy, here's how it goes."

Andrew told Fluttershy the same thing he already told Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Rarity. It was then sunset when Andrew finally finished his tale for the fourth time.

"And that's how it went, I came from Earth along with Chaosky and I still don't know why I was sent here."

"Wow," Fluttershy commented. "I'm sorry that I don't know why you have been sent here. It was nice to meet you and Chaosky though."  
"Same here," Andrew said. "Sorry that I scared you earlier."

"It's okay." She said.

"HEY ANDREW LOOK!" Chaosky shouted with joy. "IT'S OUR HOUSE!"

It was indeed their house and it was in the same shape and form it was in back on Earth.

"Wow, what do you know," Andrew said. "Well Fluttershy, I'm afraid we should be going now. Nice meeting you though."

"Nice knowing you too, Andrew and Chaosky. I'll see you later." Fluttershy then left them.

"See ya," Chaosky waved bye to her as well as Andrew. "She's very sweet you know."

"I'm aware of that Chaosky," Andrew said. "But I'm glad our house is safe and sound."

They started heading for the house, unaware that peaking through the window was that same pink figure with light blue eyes that kept following Andrew and Chaosky all day. The figure then disappeared as Andrew then said.

"We met Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy." Andrew stated. "I want to take a break in our home."

"But Andrew we still have two more ponies to meet," Chaosky said. "The next one is suppose to be a pink earth pony who is hyperactive, likes cupcakes and enjoys throwing wild surprise parties for people, and she is said to represent the Element of Laughter,"

"I see," Andrew said. "You think that someone is in our house planning a surprise party for us?"

"I'm not sure." Chaosky said. "Let's just go,"

They then entered their house, unaware of the surprise that'd be in store for them…

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **THAT'S IT FOR NOW! SORRY THAT IT'S VERY LONG, BUT I HAD WANTED TO GET THE DESCRIPTIONS FOR APPLEJACK, RAINBOW DASH, RARITY AND FLUTTERSHY ALL IN THIS CHAPTER!**

 **ANYWAY, NEXT TIME THERE ARE FAR MORE AFFECTIONATE FEELINGS TAKING PLACE AND THE LAST TWO PONIES WILL BE SHOWN.**

 **ALSO, CAN YOU ALL TAKE A WILD GUESS AT WHO THAT PINK FIGURE THAT WAS FOLLOWING ANDREW AND CHAOSKY ALL THROUGHOUT THIS CHAPTER? IT REALLY SHOULD BE SIMPLE!**

 **FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**

 **BE SURE TO REVIEW TOO. BYE FOR NOW!**


	3. Surprise Party

**Alright everyone, this is the third chapter to this story I'm doing.**

 **This time, Andrew and Chaosky are gonna be in for a bit of a surprise. Wanna know what it is? Read it and find out.**

 **MLP FiM is owned by Hasbro Inc.**

* * *

Andrew and Chaosky had stepped into the house when they noticed how incredibly dark it was inside. Their eyes were the only things seen.

"Chaosky why is it so dark in here?" Andrew asked.

"Dunno," Chaosky shrugged. "The sun is still out, just for a few more minutes."

"I just need to relax." Andrew said.

"I wonder if we'll find and run into the last two ponies we need to encounter." Chaosky wondered.

"We'll worry about that later, now where is that light switch," Andrew wondered. "Found it."

The moment he turned it on, he screamed and jumped at the sight of a bunch of ponies in his house.

"SURPRISE!" The ponies shouted.

"I knew it," Andrew stated. "I was expecting this,"

"Come on Andrew," Chaosky said. "I love parties."

"I wonder who came up with this surprise party…" Andrew wondered.

"I DID!" A new voice shouted. It came from what appeared to be a pink earth pony which magenta colored hair, mane and a tail all of which looked like cotton candy, and had light blue eyes, and had a cutie mark as well in the form of three balloons, one yellow and two light blue. "SURPRISE! Were you surprise by my super special surprise party?"

"I sure was," Andrew stated.

Meanwhile, Chaosky started drooling at the sight of the pink pony, as hearts started circling him.

"She's pretty Andrew." Chaosky said, sounding lovestruck.

"Uh huh," Andrew was more concerned with something else. "Who are you suppose to be?"

"My name is Pinkie Pie, and I heard all about you two."

"Pinkie Pie is such a beautiful name." Chaosky admitted.

"Are you the one representing the Element of Laughter," Andrew asked.

"Duh, of course I am," Pinkie said. "I've been spying on you since you two came to this town, and I was like I never saw those two before in the town of Ponyville so I decided to throw you two a special surprise party!"

"I'm guessing you never heard of a human before huh?"

"Nope, but I do know that you seem like a nice friend since you interacted with four of my best friends in Ponyville, and I would like to be your best friend too Andrew and Chaosky. It'll be really really really really fun!"

"Pinkie just how many cups of coffee did you have today?" Andrew asked taking note of her hyperactive nature.

"I dunno," Pinkie Pie said. "But I also invited the four ponies you already met today along with everyone else in Ponyville. See Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy, and now there's me."

"Hey guys." Andrew greeted the four ponies he already met earlier today.

"Hey Andrew," Chaosky decided to inform Andrew. "Pinkie Pie is the fifth pony that we needed to encounter. There's only one more left."

"Who is that remaining one?" Andrew asked.

"Well according to this brochure," Chaosky started. "It's suppose to be a purple unicorn with purple hair, a purple mane and a purple tail with a bright purple and hot pink highlights, and she is able to do magic, and she represents the Element of Magic, the most important element of the Elements of Harmony."

"Sounds promising," Andrew said. "But how are we gonna find her?"

"YOU can go find her Andrew." Chaosky suggested. "I'm gonna started dancing with Pinkie Pie!"

"Okay," Pinkie decided to dance with Chaosky as he then said.

"So Pinkie, do you wanna know how Andrew and I got here?"

"Absolutely!" Pinkie said.

"Well this is how it goes." Chaosky started.

Chaosky told Pinkie Pie everything that Andrew told Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy in the previous chapter.

"So that's why we got here from planet Earth, and why Andrew doesn't know why we were brought here." Chaosky finished.

"Amazing story," Pinkie said. "I'm not sure what the heck an 'Earth' is or why you two were brought here."

"That's okay," Chaosky said as they continued dancing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Andrew had no idea if he was ever gonna find this last pony he needs to encounter.

"This is nuts," Andrew said. "I'm never gonna find the last pony I need to find, and I'll never find out the reason why I was sent here to begin with. I'm happy that I met Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and now Pinkie Pie, but how am I gonna find the last one?"

Andrew decided to have some punch to brighten himself up.

"I suppose I should just enjoy the party," Andrew said to himself, drinking his punch. "It's not like this party can be a bust. It seems pretty cool. Maybe something might happen to brighten my mood some more."

Andrew finished his cup and shortly afterwards he saw something that made him say,

"OH MY GOODNESS!"

His attention was towards another pony. It was a purple unicorn with dark purple hair, a dark purple mane and a dark purple tail, with bright purple and hot pink highlights, and she also had purple eyes. Her cutie mark was in the shape of a six pointed red violet star.

Andrew was speechless at the sight of this new pony, especially when her eyes had sparkles being shown.

It was then that Andrew suddenly become lovestruck, hearts floating around him, and having the same feeling Chaosky had a moment ago.

"Ooooh," Andrew sounded lovestruck. "She is very beautiful."

"I agree," Chaosky suddenly appeared next to him. "Pinkie Pie is such a beautiful pony after all."

"Actually Chaosky, I was referring to her," Andrew said pointing to the purple unicorn.

"Oh, yeah she does look attractive." Chaosky admitted.

"Uh huh," Andrew said.

"Hey Andrew, I think she notices you," Chaosky said. "She's coming this way."

Andrew snapped too as the purple unicorn really was approaching Andrew. Andrew smiled nervously trying his hardest not to blow it.

"Excuse me," The unicorn wondered. "But I assume you're this Andrew I've been hearing about."

"Uhhh," Andrew started. "How did you know my name?"

"My friends Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and recently Pinkie Pie had told me you talked to them."

"Oh…" Andrew blushed lightly.

"Oh before I get off track," The purple unicorn started. "My name is Twilight Sparkle."

"Twilight Sparkle, that's a wonderful name." Andrew somehow got himself to say out loud. "Anyway Twilight? Do you represent the Element of Magic?"

"Of course I do," Twilight said. "My five friends and I represent one element of the Elements of Harmony."

"I don't think it's worth me asking," Andrew started. "But have you ever heard of a human before?"

"Actually Andrew, I have heard of what humans are before but I never met one up close until tonight," Twilight explained.

"How did you know what humans are?"

"Okay, I will let you know that I really enjoy reading books. Lots and lots of books. I'm a bookworm in other words. One of the books I've read revolves around a human that interacted with the planet Equestria 5000 years ago."

"That's really amazing." Andrew complimented. "You're really smart Twilight."

"Why thank you," Twilight said blushing slightly. "I have the book on me still and it's called 'Legend of the Interaction Between Human and Equestria'. Would you like me to show it to you?"

"Yes!" Andrew exclaimed. "That'll be where the answers are as to why I was sent here."  
"I'm pretty they have your answers Andrew." Twilight said. "It's settled, I'll show you it tomorrow."

"It's a deal."

Andrew and Twilight shook hand to hoove in agreement.

 _That Andrew really is cute and good looking._ Twilight thought to herself blushing lightly.

"Twilight, let's enjoy the party." Andrew said, satisfied that he's finally gonna get the answers he need tomorrow.

* * *

Chaosky and Pinkie Pie had rubber gloves on their heads, as they were practicing a so called handshake.

"Hey guys, watch me do this," Chaosky called out as Pinkie Pie started chewing on the rubber glove on his head as he then made some very ridiculous goofy noises. Chaosky then did the same with Pinkie Pie.

Andrew was having a good night tonight. He found all six of the ponies needed, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle. And tomorrow he was finally get some answers as to why he was being sent to Equestria.

"I'm happy to have met all 6 of you ponies today, as is Chaosky," Andrew said.

"It was wonderful meeting two new faces in Ponyville," Applejack stated.

"It was a blast, way too awesome," Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"I must say it was marvelous myself." Rarity added.

"I think, it was great meeting you both." Fluttershy said.

"This has been a very super duper awesome special spectacular very excellent day meeting you guys too." Pinkie Pie added.

"And I'm happy to meet you guys too." Twilight then thought to herself. _Especially you Andrew._

They enjoyed the rest of the night, awaiting for tomorrow to come.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **THAT'S IT FOR NOW! HOPE YOU LIKE THE INTERACTIONS CHAOSKY HAD WITH PINKIE PIE AND THE ONE ANDREW HAD WITH TWILIGHT SPARKLE! I THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA!**

 **ANYWAY, NEXT TIME WE'LL REALLY GET THE BLOOD FLOWING WITH THIS STORY!  
BY THE WAY, TO KEEP PEOPLE FROM BEING CONFUSED, THE EVENTS OF THIS STORY ARE BEING TAKEN BEFORE THE OTHER LATER EPISODES EXCEPT FOR THE FIRST FULL EPISODE AND MAYBE TICKET MASTERS! THIS IS BEFORE THE INTRODUCTION OF ALICORN TWILIGHT AND THE EQUESTRIA GIRLS ISN'T CANON TO THIS STORY, SO UNDERSTAND THAT EVERYONE!**

 **ANYWAY, TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT TO OUR HEROES!**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU CAN!**

 **BYE FOR NOW!**


	4. Discoveries Revealed

**Okay Readers, here is the next chapter to this story I'm doing.**

 **This time, Andrew gets some of the answers he's been asking for here and finds out why he was brought to Equestria, along with some other historical information. Read and find out what'll be in store for him here.**

 **Of course, MLP FiM is owned by Hasbro Inc.**

* * *

It was a beautiful morning in Ponyville, and Andrew was already settled in his house which was brought to Equestria from Earth. Andrew was still sleeping, having enjoyed last night and was sleeping peacefully.

Suddenly, Chaosky approached the bed he was sleeping in and without warning, blew a whistle loudly, causing Andrew to jump and awaken.

"Good morning Andrew, time to wake up!" Chaosky shouted loudly. "We have to get ready for what we are doing today!"

"Oh yeah," Andrew started waking up said. "We have to meet Twilight today to find out the information we need."

"Exactly! Now let's get a move on!" Chaosky exclaimed.

Andrew then started getting for the day along with Chaosky.

* * *

After 15 minutes of getting ready and getting stuff done, Andrew and Chaosky were all ready to go.

"Alright, now that that's all set, we can go now," Andrew stated. "Let's go."

"Oh Andrew before I forget, I invited 5 important people to join us today," Chaosky said.

"Who?" Andrew asked.

There was a knock at the door as Chaosky said.

"That must be them!"

He opened the door and at it was none other than Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie all ready to go.

"Oh, good morning guys," Andrew said.

"Howdy partner, good mornin to you too," Applejack greeted.

"Morning guys," Rainbow Dash said.

"Salutations and a wonderful morning to you two," Rarity stated.

"Morning guys," Fluttershy said.

"And a very very happy good morning to you as well," Pinkie Pie said. "Ready to go?"

"Uh huh," Andrew said. "Unfortunately, I don't know where Twilight lives."

"No worries," Rainbow Dash stated. "We know where she lives. We can guide you two there."

"Yeah, we can help you guys out," Applejack added.

"Thanks guys." Andrew said.

"Alright, let's get going!" Pinkie Pie cheered.

"Yeah!" Chaosky cheered too as they then headed for Twilight's house, with the five mane ponies guiding them there.

* * *

After a bit of traveling, the group made it to Twilight's place.

"We're here!" Rainbow Dash stated.

"As said in the brochure," Chaosky stated. "This is suppose to be the Golden Oak Library,"

"Otherwise known as Twilight's house." Applejack stated.

Andrew recalled Twilight's fascination for books as they then headed for the front door. When they got to the front door, Andrew simply knocked at the front door, waiting for someone to answer.

"I'm coming," A voice on the inside replied. A moment later, the door opened and Twilight saw Andrew with Chaosky and her 5 friends.

"Oh, good morning Andrew," She greeted. "So glad you could make it. Come on it guys,"

Andrew, with Chaosky and the 5 other ponies entered the house.

* * *

Andrew then noticed that aside from Twilight the only other person living here was what appeared to be a purple baby dragon with green scales, and had green eyes too.

"That's right, Andrew and Chaosky," Twilight motioned to the baby dragon. "This is Spike. He's my assistance and he lives with me."

"Hello there Spike," Andrew greeted. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Andrew," Spike said. "Twilight told me about you last night,"

"I see,"

"EEEEEEE!" Chaosky was excited. "A talking baby dragon as an assistant? That is so COOL!"

"I know isn't it?" Pinkie Pie spoke up. "It is super duper AWESOME!"

"Anyway Twilight, you know where that book is," Andrew asked.

"Give me a moment, let's head to the library," Twilight showed Andrew and Chaosky to the library. Andrew was fascinated by how many books she had.

"Wow Twilight," Andrew started. "I had no idea you had so many books. You enjoy reading them all?"

"I sure do Andrew," She said as she used her magic to pick up books as she was trying to find the book she wanted.

"Hey Twilight, a question just came to me," Andrew started. "How are you able to magically pick up those books like that as well as other objects?"

"Well you see Andrew, I'm a unicorn and all unicorns learn to use magic by experiences and years of training." She stated. "All unicorns are able to use magic at one point."

"So does that mean Rarity can do that as well?" Andrew wondered.

"Of course I can dearie," Rarity spoke up. "I'll show you how I can do it."

She decided to use Chaosky as a test subject as Chaosky started floating into the air.

"Hey, I feel like I am flying," Chaosky sounded thrilled. "I can fly!"

"He can fly!" Pinkie Pie cheered.

"Too bad you can't fly the way Fluttershy and I can," Rainbow Dash commented.

Fluttershy just nodded her head in agreement. Rarity then decided to release Chaosky, causing him to fall. Luckily, he landed on Pinkie Pie's back making a safe land.

"That felt awesome!" Chaosky shouted.

"I always wanted to fly," Pinkie Pie said.

"That's how it's done Andrew," Rarity said. "Of course my magic is no where near as good as Twilight's."

"Yeah, Twilight is really skilled with magic," Spike stated.

"Aw Spike," Twilight sounded flattered when she finally found the book she was looking for. "Here it is guys, 'Legend of the Interaction Between Human and Equestria."

"Alright," Andrew rooted.

"Now I need you guys to pay close attention, this book contains a lot of important information and it's necessary you guys understand what it's about, understood?"

"I'm all over it Twilight," Andrew said having a pad of paper and pencil on hand, while the others nodded yes.

"Alright, let's begin." Twilight opens the book and begins reading it.

 _"The Planet Equestria was a peaceful planet that inhabits many earth ponies, Pegasus, and unicorns, alicorns and other mystical creatures. This human who goes by the name Frederick Anderson, was able to interact with Equestria and got transported from Earth to Equestria. He was the first human to have interacted with the life of Equestria since the disaster that was caused at least 10000 years ago."_

"Frederick Anderson," Andrew wondered. "I wonder what happened 10000 years ago."

"Well Andrew, it says that 10000 years ago," Twilight continued reading. "Something happened. Prior to that, it was said that Equestria was able to prosper life on it in a similar manner to Earth, where you and Chaosky came from right,"

"You got it," Andrew said.

"Well the reason for that is because at one point, both Earth and Equestria were part of the same dimension and both planets had this special bond shared between each other, allowing life to be possible on Equestria as well. Several similarities they shared include the presence of food, water, land, shelter, and life."

"You know something Twilight," Andrew started. "I started to notice that this planet has a lot of stuff on Earth."

"That's also what it says in the book," Twilight commented.

"One of those things that I'm speaking of is that it consists of apples and other fruits and vegetables," Andrew said, motioning to Applejack.

"Well I'll be darned," Applejack commented. "I never knew that Earth had the type of food I am known for in Equestria, specifically Ponyville."

"Mhmm, Earth also has flight teams and people who work with speed all the time," Andrew motioned to Rainbow Dash.

"That sounds totally awesome," Rainbow Dash stated. "It must be amazing on Earth."

"They also have people who are fashion designers on Earth who work with dresses and jewelry." Andrew motioned to Rarity.

"My goodness, I never knew that the planet of Equestria had some common features with Earth, especially people who work with dresses and jewelry," Rarity said.

"Earth also is inhabited with animals as well, and they have people who train and care for animals too, also known as pet owners, vets, zookeepers and such," Andrew motioned to Fluttershy.

"Wow…" Fluttershy sounded nervous and flattered. "That sounds… really amazing…"

"It is. They also throw ton of parties on Earth like they do on Equestria. They also use balloons, streamers, cake and other party materials." Andrew motioned to Pinkie Pie this time.

"Amazing awesome," Pinkie Pie sounded thrilled. "I wish I had heard of Earth years ago, it sounds really fun and exciting."

"It is," Chaosky stated.

"And finally, Earth also has use for books as well and people read them on Earth as well, just like you do on Equestria Twilight." Andrew said to Twilight.

"Exactly Andrew," Twilight agreed. "And it says that Equestria and Earth both shared all the features you just listed out, helping Equestria to prosper like it has,"

"That's so amazing," Chaosky commented.

"The question that I have is how did Equestria and Earth get separated in the first place?" Andrew asked.

"Well it goes like this," Twilight started reading again. "10000 years ago, there was an evil king who was extremely greedy, and he craved power and total chaos and destruction, so as a result, he planned to start using dark magic and began by separating Equestria and Earth into two separated dimensions."

"Oh my goodness," Andrew sounded surprised as the others all gasped in horror.

"I know, freaky isn't it," Twilight stated. "Fortunately, the ruler of Equestria at the time had sensed the amount of chaos and destruction from this dark magic, and was able to punish this evil king for his greed and his arrogance, turning the king into a demented evil spirit, banished to Equestria to never be seen again. Unfortunately, that didn't stop the two planets from separating. Luckily, the life on Equestria took the inspiration from Earth and continued to prosper on its own."

"Amazing," Andrew commented. "And then 5000 years later, that's when Frederick Anderson came into the picture?"

"Correct, Frederick was able to create a portal from Earth to Equestria, leading to him being the first human to interact with Equestria for the first time in 5000 years." Twilight said.

"Wow," Andrew said.

"Sometime after his arrival, that dark spirit that was once the evil greedy king from 5000 years prior decided to take action into his own hand, taking control of Equestria and all the life. Frederick along with his companion, who happens to be a Cloodii, just like Chaosky was the only one brave enough and capable of taking on the demon head on."

"Amazing backstory," Chaosky was amused by the Cloodii part.

"Even though the demon was beaten by Frederick, the spirit had manage to bring death on Fred, leading to his downfall as the demon was sentenced to his resting location defeated for the time being."

"Oooh," Andrew was moved.

"I know how it sounds," Twilight said. "However, before he was sentenced to death, Fred had formed this prophecy, that '5000 years from then, a new hero will be called upon, also a human, and his Cloodii partner to defeat the evil spirit for good, with the assistance of the Elements of Harmony and the spirit will be gone forever'. It also states that the species Cloodii have resided on both Earth and Equestria, one of which assisted Fred."

"That explains a lot about my species," Chaosky stated.

"From what the prophecy says, the people it mention, that must be me, Chaosky, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and you Twilight right?"

"It's possible Andrew," Twilight stated.

"But how do we know that stuff is true," Spike stated. "For all we know, that could just be some Ponies' Tale."

"I know how it sounds Spike, but the presence of Andrew here really does add up to the prosphecy." Twilight stated.

"So that's why I was sent here," Andrew came to the conclusion. "So I could defeat this spirit for good."

"That's correct from how the book depicts it," Twilight commented.

"Alright so now I know my purpose for being here," Andrew started. "But several other questions are still in my head, like where is this spirit, how do we defeat it, and who even sent me that letter from here to Earth to begin with?"

"That stuff isn't in the book Andrew, unfortunately," Twilight frowned. "I'm sorry but that's all the answers I have."

"It's okay," Andrew tried to cheer up. "Our only hope is if some sort of miracle were to show up right now,"

"Yeah, but what will happen?" Chaosky asked.

The moment he asked that, Spike ended up belching out a scroll like he normally does and Andrew gave Chaosky a look.

"That might be the miracle." He commented.

"Oh my goodness," Twilight said reading the scroll. "This is from Princess Celestia, she wants us to report and head for Canterlot right away."

"Uh who's Princess Celestia?" Andrew had to asked.

"She is the princess of Canterlot, and she's also my teacher or as you can call it, mentor. See I originally lived in Canterlot, but I was sent to Ponyville by her in order to make studies and progress on the Magic of Friendship."

"She sounds like an important person to you then," Andrew stated.

"The scroll says that in addition to me and my 5 friends, she wants you and Chaosky to show up too." Twilight stated.

"I think she might have the answers to the rest of my questions." Andrew concluded.

"I'm pretty sure she does." She said. "Ready to go?"  
"I'm ready to find out what I must do to save the planet of Equestria." Andrew said.

"You hear that Pinkie," Chaosky sounded thrilled. "We get to go on a trip as a team!"

"I know, it's gonna be extremely awesome and fun." Pinkie Pie agreed.

"HOORAY!" Both of them cheered as they started dancing and prancing together.

"Hey Twilight," Spike stated. "You guys can go without me. I just feel like staying here and keeping the library under control."

"Okay Spike, I'm counting on you," She said.

"You got it,"

They headed for the door as Andrew opened the door for Twilight.

"After you Twilight," Andrew said.

"Why thank you Andrew," She said as the others went out after her and Andrew thought to himself. _She really is beautiful._

He ran to catch up with the others.

 _Andrew is such a nice and kind person._ Twilight thought to herself.

The 8 heroes decided to head to Canterlot right away for the next step…

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **THAT'S ALL FOR NOW READERS. A LOT OF ANSWERS THAT ANDREW WANTED HAVE BEEN REVEALED BUT ANDREW STILL HAS MORE QUESTIONS IN MIND.**

 **NEXT TIME, MORE INFORMATION IS GIVEN OUT AND ANDREW AND HIS FRIENDS FIND OUT WHAT THEY NEED TO DO AND MORE FACTS ARE SHOWN AS WELL! TUNE IN NEXT TIME EVERYONE!**

 **UNTIL THEN, SEE YA! BE SURE TO REVIEW TOO IF YOU CAN! BYE FOR NOW!**


	5. More Important Facts Revealed

**Alright everyone, here is the next chapter to this wonderful story that I'm doing.**

 **This time, Andrew along with Chaosky meet Princess Celestia for the first time, and even more important information is revealed to the heroes. What do you think it is? Well read it and find out.**

 **MLP: FiM is owned by Hasbro Inc.**

* * *

After taking the train going from Ponyville to Canterlot (with Andrew stating that the train works exactly like how trains work on Earth) the group had finally made it to Canterlot.

"Well, this is Canterlot," Andrew said, taking note of the fact that like Ponyville, all the citizens in Canterlot are also ponies. "Now is the castle of Princess Celestia located?"

"All the way over there," Twilight pointed to the castle that was in the distance.

"We best getting going then," Andrew stated.

The heroes started their trek all the way to the castle, going through the entire city of Canterlot.

* * *

After a bit of traveling, the heroes finally made it to the castle.

"Here we are," Twilight stated.

"Alright now where is the princess?" Chaosky wondered.

"She is in her throne room," Twilight stated. "Come on let's go,"

They entered the building and made their way towards the princess' throne room.

* * *

In the throne room waiting for her important guests, was Princess Celestia herself. She was described as a full grown white alicorn, which is a combination of a unicorn and a Pegasus or basically, a unicorn with wings. What made her so unique was how her hair, mane and tail were a bunch of colorful colors. She is known for having a lot of magical abilities, one of which was being able to control the sun in Equestria, or to make sure when it rises and when it sets. She was waiting in her throne room when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it," She asked.

"It's us princess," Twilight's voice was heard. "We came at your request."

"Please come in," Celestia stated as the door opened.

Twilight Sparkle came in with Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy as they all bowed in respect. Andrew came in afterwards along with Chaosky and were fascinated with what they saw.

"Glad you guys could make it," The princess stated then noticed Andrew and Chaosky. "And Andrew and Chaosky, it's finally great to meet you two. I'm Princess Celestia."

Andrew and Chaosky approached her as Andrew then spoke.

"Celestia, princess of Canterlot, it is an honor and pleasure to meet you like this," Andrew said bowing in respect like the Mane 6 had.

Chaosky however, looked like he was in a trance; a hypnotic trance.

"Her mane is downright gorgeous," Chaosky said, feeling the colorful mane got him hypnotized. "I'm Chaosky, an honor to meet your acquaintance."

He bowed in respect too and in a matter of seconds, the heroes then got back up.

"So Princess Celestia," Andrew started. "Is there a reason why you called us down here?"

"There is," She told him. "There are a couple of things I must share with you guys, so follow me."

They did just that as they walked through a hallway.

"Now I think you should know about the connection between Equestria and Earth correct?"

"Yes, there that human named Frederick Anderson who came to this planet 5000 years ago after the separation that took place 10000 years ago," Andrew stated. "Twilight already shared with me that stuff."

"I see, but what I'm about to share with you is something that you probably wasn't told yet," Celestia stated. "And here it is."

She then motioned to what seemed like a glass stained picture like what is shown in churches and on it was an image of a full grown man buffed up and was holding a hammer above his head and beside him was a Cloodii who acted as his companion. Surrounding the two were six symbols, all of which looked exactly like the cutie marks of the Mane 6. The heroes were all standing appalled by the image.

"My my my," Rarity spoke. "That is such a nice, handsome, hunky young man. His clothes are fabulous."

"Yeah, and he's incredibly powerful too," Rainbow Dash stated.

"I guess that's Frederick Anderson correct?" Andrew asked.

"You are correct," Celestia stated. "And that Cloodii next to him is his companion."

"Golly princess," Applejack stated. "What I'm wonderin' is why are our cutie marks up there as well."

"Well it goes like this, Frederick Anderson believed in not just justice, but also true friendship as well. That being said, he was fighting this demon for himself, but for the folks of Equestria."

"I see," Andrew said. "So did that mean he was able to control all the elements of harmony?"

"He was able to tap into their true power, like how my student and her 5 friends were able to." Celestia stated. "The purpose of this image is to show you guys a similarity between Frederick Anderson and Andrew."

"Now that you mention it," Andrew examined it. "He does kinda look like me, if I was all buffed and all brawn."

"Yes, and there's also another feature worth making mention towards," She made mention to something on the man's left arm, which appeared to be a tattoo or a mark which was actually a Friendship symbol, which had the six element symbols plus a happy face in the center. "This guy had something similar to a cutie mark and it's worth mentioning that Andrew has the same symbol on his left arm as well."

She got Andrew to lift up his left sleeve and revealed to have the same mark, causing the others to gasp as well as Andrew.

"WOAH!" Andrew jumped. "I always thought this was a birth mark."

"It's not though," Celestia stated. "It serves the same purpose as a cutie mark."

"Wow," Andrew was appalled. "So is there another reason why you summoned us here?"

"There is, here's another image you see," Celestia pointed to the glass window with an image next to the first one. It showed what appeared to be a prophecy of some kind.

"Is that the prophecy?" Andrew wondered.

"Yes, this is the prophecy that was made by Frederick Anderson, made 5000 years ago stating that a new human will stand up and defeat this evil spirit for good." Celestia explained. "This prophecy has been around for a long time, and I had to make sure that the human shown in the prophecy was brought to this world, and that's why I had to find some way to bring you and Chaosky here Andrew."

"Woah, so that means the person who sent Chaosky and I that magical letter was…" Andrew started.

"That's correct. I was the one who sent you the letter to you and your exact location." She stated. "You two must put an end to this evil spirit once and for all."

"There are still several problems I'm having with that. One, where is this spirit located?" Andrew asked.

"The spirit is resting in the deepest part of the Everfree Forest. The location where he is located is being guard by a gate which is locked due to it being too dangerous for any life form to enter. I will allow you to go in there." Celestia stated, giving Andrew a special key. "That key is for unlocking the gate."

"But how do we defeat him?" Andrew asked.

"I'm glad you asked." Celestia got out a chest of some kind, opening it to reveal the six elements of harmony. The 5 necklaces and 1 crown tiara that Twilight and her 5 friends had used at least once before. "These will be of great assistance for what's you'll be up against."

"Thanks princess," Twilight thanked her as she took the chest. "We shall use them."

"And Andrew, there's something special I want to give to you," Celestia stated coming back with something special. It was a necklace with a gem that looked exactly like Andrew's 'birth' mark except it was entirely blue. "This will help you out in beating that spirit as well. It works exactly like the Elements of Harmony, but it's got a lot of power."

"Thanks princess," Andrew thanked. "But what about Chaosky?"

Seconds later, Chaosky ended up gaining possession of what appeared to be a collar with a gem on it as well. It was yellow and it had the head of a Cloodii. Chaosky was thrilled.

"Thanks," Chaosky said.

"By the way, I think I should say this before you all leave," The princess began. "The reason why Andrew has the same mark that Frederick had is because in retrospective, he is Andrew's ancient ancestor."

"That explains the resemblance and how I was considered the chosen one," Andrew said.

"Yes. Now I must warn you all that this quest you are about to go on is a very DANGEROUS one, so I want you all to be VERY careful." The princess warned them.

"We'll make sure of it princess," Twilight commented. "I'm surprised that Frederick Anderson is Andrew's ancestor."

"So am I," Andrew said, taking note of how close Twilight was to him. "I guess that the Cloodii in that image is probably Chaosky's ancestor."

"Yes, and it was that Cloodii that helped Cloodii get recognized and respected." The princess stated.

"I'm glad of that too." Chaosky said. "So I think we should get going now."

"Be careful, and good luck." Celestia said.

"Alright." Andrew stated as they started to leave. "So I guess we have to head to the Everfree Forest to fight this demon."

"Yeah, I went there with my friends a while back, so we can help you and Chaosky get through it." Twilight stated.

"Thanks," Andrew said.

"Uh guys," Fluttershy said, sounding scared about what they are gonna be up against. "I'm feeling a little scared of this demon."

"That's why we should stay together at all costs." Andrew said, trying to make Fluttershy feel better.

"Well still, we have to fight this demon," Rainbow Dash stated. "We can't let him get away with this, so let's put him out of his misery."

"I wreckon we pack up on supplies first before we go fightin' a demon like it's in a hay stack." Applejack stated.

"I agree Applejack," Andrew admitted. "There's no telling how dangerous and hard this is gonna be."

"Do you think this demon will be excited to see us," Pinkie Pie asked. "Do you think we should throw a party for him?"

"I don't think that's a good idea Pinkie," Andrew advised. "This is a spirit from over 5000 years ago we are talking about here."

"Yeah, and because of that, I get the feeling that he has such an ugly appearance and such horrible décor too." Rarity stated.

"Guys I suggest we go to our respective houses and pack up on stuff and meet up together once we are all set and ready to go," Twilight said. "And I think we should meet Andrew and Chaosky at his house."

The moment she said that, she winked at Andrew, causing Andrew to blush lightly.

"I feel excited to be accompanied by Pinkie Pie," Chaosky cheered.

"So am I," Pinkie agreed.

"So let's head back to Ponyville and pack up important supplies and meet up together afterwards." Andrew stated.

"Good idea Andrew," Twilight stated. "Let's roll."

The heroes all went back to Ponyville by train and went back to their rightful homes, packing up on important supplies such as Andrew making sure he brings a sledge hammer he kept for years. The heroes were getting ready for what they'll be up against, and now things were really starting to get intense…

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **THAT'S IT FOR NOW FOLKS! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE WHEN THE STORY REALLY STARTS TO GET INTENSE! BE SURE TO TUNE IN FOR NEXT TIME!**

 **BY THE WAY, I'LL BE UPDATING THIS STORY LESS FREQUENTLY SINCE I HAVE MORE STUFF I'LL BE WORKING ON OUTSIDE THIS STORY, SO I'LL BE UNABLE TO UPDATE THIS STORY MORE OFTEN!**

 **BUT ANYWAY, TUNE IN NEXT FOR THE STORY TO REALLY HEAT UP!**

 **BE SURE TO LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU MAY!**

 **BYE FOR NOW!**


	6. Journey through Everfree Forest

**Alright everyone, after a week of doing important stuff, I am happy to announce that I am doing the next chapter to this story that I am doing.**

 **Now the group of heroes will go through the Everfree Forest and end up reaching the area that the dark spirit is staying at. What'll be in store for the heroes? Find out now everyone.**

 **Hasbro Inc owns the rights to MLP: FiM.**

* * *

It was the next day after realizing the mission needing to be taken care of. The heroes were now all lined up in front of Andrew's house ready to take on this task. Twilight was making sure that they were all ready to go.

"Alright everyone, what we are about to do is one of the most dangerous missions ever made," Twilight explained. "We shall stick together at all costs, am I clear?"

"Yes Twilight," Andrew stated as the others nodded in agreement.

"Then I guess we should move out," Twilight stated. "LET'S MOVE!"

The heroes immediately left Ponyville and headed for the Everfree Forest.

* * *

Eventually, after a while of traveling the heroes finally made it to the Everfree Forest.

"Well we're here," Twilight stated.

"I can see that," Chaosky said.

"Have you guys been here before?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah a while back when we first discovered the Elements of Harmony," Twilight recalled.

"It was the greatest experience ever," Pinkie whooped.

"It was simply divine to find out that we all represent an element from the Elements of Harmony," Rarity commented.

"It was an incredible experience," Rainbow Dash said. "Really awesome."

"I think we should get goin' and get to this location," Applejack stated.

"I agree Applejack," Andrew said. "Best get going."

"Uh huh," The others said as they headed into the forest and Andrew noticed Fluttershy hasn't said anything yet. "You coming Fluttershy?"

"Mmm-Hmmm," She nodded and followed as they caught up with the others.

* * *

The heroes all stook together as they strolled through the forest, the Mane 6 recalling the one time they came through here to defeat Nightmare Moon. Andrew being unfamiliar with these woods was allowing the other heroes to guide him and Chaosky through.

"So guys," Andrew started to ask. "You all know this forest by heart right?"

"You betcha," Twilight stated. "It was a brand new experience for me when I first came here with my 5 good friends."

"But you guys are now back in the forest in order to defeat this evil spirit now correct?" Chaosky asked.

"Looks like it to me," Pinkie Pie stated. "What makes it more exciting is that you and Andrew are here with us to assist us here."

"Somethin' tells me that we better keep our guards up when we get to this location," Applejack said.

"I'll say, this air is starting to get more eerie, and spooky, and… and…" Rarity started.

"Ominous," Andrew and Twilight said together.

"That's the word I'm looking for." Rarity stated.

"Where do you think…this spirit is located anyway," Fluttershy asked sounding nervous.

"Probably just some run down stupid palace of some kind," Rainbow Dash stated. "Something built for a demented evil spirit."

"Whatever it may be, we better expect the worse," Twilight stated.

"I agree Twilight," Andrew stated as the heroes were really deep in the forest where as Rarity stated was getting spookier, foggy, and very ominous.

* * *

Eventually, after so much traveling, the heroes finally came to a stop at a gate which is locked, and beyond the gate was a tall eerie palace with that ghostly feel to it and seemed to have been haunted for ages and aside from fog, was the full moon and it was spooky in appearance.

"Well I guess this is the place," Andrew took note of the spooky appearance.

"Strange I never noticed this place before," Twilight remarked.

"I don't think any of us have," Applejack stated.

"Sheesh, honestly, this whole spooky palace setting is really cliché if you ask me," Rainbow Dash remarked.

"Tell me about it, this place looks horrible and old and ugly looking," Rarity stated. "The owner of this palace really needs to learn something about landscaping and remodeling his palace or something."

"I think he should throw a party here," Pinkie stated. "A spook-tacular party!"

"OH," Chaosky jumped up and down. "A Halloween party!"

"What's Halloween?" Pinkie asked all confused.

"It's a holiday celebrated on Earth," Andrew explained. "People dress up as monsters and go knocking on people's doors and get some candy, all on Halloween night."

"There's a holiday celebrated in Equestria called Nightmare Night which serves a similar purpose." Twilight explained.

"I see," Andrew was interested. "So are we all ready to get this over with?"

Everyone nodded in agreement except for Fluttershy, who actually looked very scared at the sight of the palace.

"What's wrong Fluttershy," Andrew asked.

"Nothing," She stated. "It's just that I'm scared of that palace."

"But Fluttershy," Twilight said. "We need you to help us save Equestria."

"Yeah the fate of Equestria rest in our hooves sugarcube." Applejack stated.

"Don't you want to protect the planet again," Andrew stated.

"Yes, but it's so dark…" A thunderclasp boomed causing Fluttershy to jump and shake. "And scaaaaarrrrrrrryyyyyy…"

Rainbow Dash then moaned and was about to say something when Andrew lifted his hand up and said.

"Rainbow Dash, I'll handle this," Andrew then knelt down and then started to reassure Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy, I understand that this place has you all scared and such, and that it looks scary, and we all agree with you." Andrew looked at his friends as they all agreed. "But we all have to go in there together and put a stop to this madness."

Fluttershy was now looking at Andrew.

"If we don't stop this monster now, everything will be doomed. Think about your animals for instance. All your animals and other animals in Equestria will be doomed if we don't defeat this monster." Andrew stated. "Think about it, everyone is depending on all of us,"

Fluttershy then had thoughts about what would happened if Equestria was brought to doomsday. All the animals were being mistreated and put through horrible fates, most of which were abused and almost all of them were put to extinction thanks to the evil spirit. This horrified Fluttershy more than the sight of the palace. Wanting to prevent such a horrible future, she slowly pulled herself together and said.

"Then, I'll…do it," She still sounded nervous.

"That's the spirit," Andrew said. "And don't worry, we'll be sticking together no matter what so everything's gonna be okay."

"He's right sugarcube," Applejack agreed. "We would never let anything happen to you."

"Not to mention the fact that we're all in this together," Twilight reassured her as well.

"I'm ready," Fluttershy said.

"Alright," Andrew said, unlocking the gate with the key Celestia gave him.

"Well lets rock and roll," Rainbow Dash stated. "I'm ready to tear up this monster's lair with my bare hooves."

"Now you're speaking my language," Andrew commented, pulling out a sledge hammer. "Let's put an end to this madness."

"You said it Andrew," Twilight said as she winked at him, causing him to blush once again.

"Let's get this over with," Rarity stated.

"PARTYYYYYYYYY!" Chaosky and Pinkie Pie shouted together as the heroes started to infiltrate the ominous palace and ready to fight this monster.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **THAT'S ALL FOR NOW FOLKS! I'M SORRY IF IT SEEMS A LITTLE SHORT! WANT TO SAVE THE REAL ACTION FOR LATER CHAPTERS! I HOPE YOU ALL UNDERSTAND! ANYWAY, NEXT TIME THE HEROES INFILTRATE THE PALACE AND SO MANY SURPRISES ARE IN STORE FOR THEM!**

 **TUNE IN NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **TIL THEN, PLEASE BE SURE TO LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU COULD!**

 **BYE FOR NOW!**


	7. Tests Not Taken In School

**Alright readers, here is the next chapter to this story that I decided to do.**

 **This time, the heroes go through the palace and a bunch of trials are in store for them. Want to know what they are? Read and find out now.**

 **MLP: FiM is owned by Hasbro Inc.**

* * *

The heroes had entered the palace, and what they saw made them shocked and surprised by the appearance.

"Woah, look at this place," Andrew was amazed. "It's huge."

"I know," Twilight agreed.

"The décor in this place is very messy for a very tall palace," Rarity commented. "Really could use some cleaning and remodeling."

"Anyway, it looks like we'll have to climb up all these stairs to reach the top." Applejack took note of the flight of stairs that were shown.

"That's a lot of stairs," Twilight commented.

"Well what are we waiting for," Rainbow Dash stated. "Let's go!"

"Wait a minute," Andrew shouted just before Rainbow Dash could take off in a hurry. "What the heck is this?"

Andrew noticed some kind of riddle placed on some kind of gold plaque on the wall.

"I believe it's a riddle of some kind." Twilight stated. "Let's read it."

"Okay," Andrew agreed as he then read the riddle.

 _To find the room of which you seek,_

 _You must first take these tests to reach that peak._

 _Riddles for the Elements of Harmony will take place,_

 _Solving them all will pick up the pace._

 _Once you solve the riddles correctly,_

 _You will have passed and be rewarded greatly._

"What do you suppose that means?" Chaosky asked sounding confused as the other heroes started thinking about it. They were completely unaware that someone in the shadows was watching them.

 _ **"Well, well, well, it looks like the human foretold in the prophecy has finally arrived."**_ The shadow said sinisterly. _**"He has his Cloodii friend and the ponies that represent the Elements of Harmony too. Even if they do pass all the riddles, wait until they see what's in store for them. Heheheheheheheheheheheheheheeeeeeeeee!"**_

The shadow then disappeared as he snickered in the darkness, the heroes oblivious to this.

Andrew had figure out what the riddle meant as he then said.

"I know what this riddle is saying. We have to pass these trials based on the Elements of Harmony in order to fight the monster we are here to fight. We have to go upstairs to get to each trial."

"Well let's get moving then," Rainbow Dash said. "Those riddles aren't gonna solve themselves."

"Yeah let's roll," Andrew said as the heroes started the long trek up the stairs in order to pass all the trials in store for them.

* * *

After taking a flight of stairs, the heroes made it to the first floor and the door had a riddle on the front of it as well.

"This is the first one," Andrew said. "Let's read what the riddle says."

Andrew then started to read it.

 _To find out the truth you'll need to be honest,_

 _You're true friends will trust you and will be modest._

 _If you want to pass by this room which you're in,_

 _Trust you're instincts and you'll find the pin._

 _Two doors in front of you that are in your grasp,_

 _One is the right one, the other is a trap._

 _Choose carefully as this is your only guess,_

 _You'll be rewarded afterwards, when you avoid such a mess._

"I take it that the riddle is directed to the Element of Honesty here," Andrew said speaking to Applejack in particular.

"I believe so," Applejack nodded. "What do you think the riddle meant by that?"

"We'll find out now," Andrew then opened the door and as the riddle implied there really was two doors on the other side.

"Woah nelly," Applejack was surprised that there really was two doors on the other side. "This is gonna be tough,"

"Remember Applejack, only one of them is the right one, the other one is a trap," Andrew warned her. "You have to trust your instincts, and this is the ONLY chance we'll have, so do a lot of thinking and think carefully."

"Okay," Applejack seemed nervous but she shook it off. "Here I go."

Applejack then began thinking to herself which door is the correct one. She had to use her instincts and trust them. She knew this was her only shot and she had to use it carefully. After what seemed like a good 15 to 20 minutes tops, Applejack then made her decision.

"Okay, I think my instincts helped me find the answer," Applejack finally spoke. "I believe it's the door to the right."

She pointed to the door to the right.

"I hope you're right," Andrew said.

Applejack slowly approached the door to the right. Once there, she slowly started to open the door, and slowly turned the knob. The other heroes were right behind her. Once the door was opened, it was shown to have been the correct door and she got it right.

"Well I'll be," Applejack sounded relieved. "My instincts were right all along."

"We did it," Andrew said as a bright orange light was then shown. "That must be the key it was referring to."

When the light was gone, the key was revealed to be a stone carved into an apple.

"Well I guess this is suppose to be fer me then," Applejack took the key and held on to it.

"Well let's continued then," Andrew said as Applejack and the others decided to continue onward, passing the first riddle, knowing this was only the beginning.

* * *

After climbing some more stairs, the heroes made it to the second floor and the next riddle needing to be solved.

"Well here's the next riddle," Applejack stated. "What does it say this time?"

"Let me see," Andrew approached the riddle and started to read it.

 _To solve this riddle, you must be sweet,_

 _Sharing kindness is an easy feat._

 _If one was hurt and aching in pain,_

 _A sweetheart will help them without a complaint._

 _A true friend will help out a friend that seems close,_

 _You'll then be rewarded with what you seek the most._

"This is meant for the Element of Kindness I'm betting," Andrew stated to Fluttershy.

"Uh, what do you think that riddle meant by that…" Fluttershy asked.

"Let's find out," Andrew then opened the door only to find out that this room had nothing special in it, until the first floor. "There's nothing here,"

"That riddle makes no sense," Chaosky said as the heroes entered the room.

"Do you think it's a dud?" Pinkie asked.

"I have no idea, but there are no signs of what the riddle was referring to anywhere." Andrew was lost. "Who is suppose to be in pain and get hurt?"

No sooner did he ask that did a piece of the wall fell right on top of his head.

"Oh my, Andrew, are you okay," Twilight sounded concerned.

"Oh, that really did hurt my head," Andrew sounded dizzy but then got really hurt when he stepped on a loose board that got undone and hit him right across the face and ended up scratching his arm. The others grimaced at this.

"Sheesh, that's gotta leave a mark," Applejack stated. "That really has to hurt."

"Do you think the riddle was referring to that," Chaosky wondered.

"Probably," Twilight said. "Fluttershy, as the riddle says, you have to go help Andrew ease away all the pain he just gotten."

"Okay… I'll try," Fluttershy sounded hesitant, but flew over to Andrew's side. She checked out the bump on his head and scratches on his face and arm. She then got out what appeared to be some kind of herb that contains some magical healing powers.

"Okay Andrew," Fluttershy said. "This stuff will sting a little but it should help heal those marks that you have. Here I go."

She then began to rub the herbs on Andrew's head, face and arm, and like she said, it did sting a little, but Andrew was able to handle it. In a matter of moments, or 10 seconds later, the bumps, cuts and bruises slowly started to diminish and eventually were gone and Andrew no longer felt in pain.

"It's gone, the pain's gone," Andrew said, feeling better. "Fluttershy, I don't know how you did it, but I can't possible thank you enough for that."

"This is the stuff I use for all animals that might be in pain," She stated. "I decided to use it on you since it was important."

"Well thank you Fluttershy," Andrew said.

"You're welcome Andrew." Fluttershy said.

It was then another bright light, pink this time was shown. After the light was gone, the next key was revealed to be a stone carving of a butterfly.

"I guess I'm to hold on to this then," Fluttershy took the stone and kept it on her as the door leading out opened.

"Let's continue on shall we." Andrew said guiding the other heroes out of the room and continued going upstairs.

* * *

After some more stair-climbing, the heroes made it to the third floor and saw the next riddle on the door like the first two.

"Uh, here's the next riddle we need to do," Fluttershy pointed out.

"Alright let's see what we need to do this time," Andrew then took a look and started to read it.

 _This riddle involves needing to laugh,_

 _It helps bring happiness and shows all halves._

 _When friends are depressed and are surely to frown,_

 _Only a person of laughter can turn those frowns upside down._

 _A true friend will cheer friends up,_

 _Laughter and joy will bring lots of fun._

 _Jokes and crackups are the key to succeed,_

 _You'll be rewarded with what you desperately need._

"This time it's referring to the Element of Laughter," Andrew stated looking towards Pinkie Pie.

"WHOOPIE! MY TURN TO PLAY!" Pinkie Pie jumped up and down. "What does that mean by the way?"

"Let's see what is in this room," Andrew then opened the door and noticed the room had such a sad and depressing feel to it and a dark feel to it too. "This room looks so depressing."

"I've got a funny feeling about this," Applejack remarked.

"Me too," Fluttershy agreed.

The heroes then entered the depressing room and before you know it, all the heroes (with the exception of Pinkie Pie) became struck with some sort of dark gas and suddenly became extremely depressed and down and sad. Pinkie Pie took notice of the way her friends were acting so sad.

"So that's what it meant by that," Pinkie Pie concluded as she started thinking. "THAT'S IT! I got it! Time for me to put a smile back on all the faces of my friends, that's what I have to do. But first I got to get my assistant."

Pinkie Pie took out a horn that makes the funniest sound alive, and approached Chaosky, who was really sad and gray.

Pinkie Pie honked the horn loudly in Chaosky's face, causing him to instantly become happy and regained color again.

"Pinkie Pie!" Chaosky was happy to see Pinkie.

"Chaosky, listen I need your help," Pinkie then whispered to Chaosky a bunch of goofy pranks in mind.

In a matter of seconds, they then started to make the others happy again. Pinkie decided to start with Applejack.

"Hey Applejack," She started. "I have this can of peanuts here that I am having trouble opening. Can you open it for me?"

"Meh, might as well," Applejack said dully. The moment she opened the can, a bunch of snake things popped out causing her to jump as Pinkie and Chaosky laughed. Applejack found it funny as she then smiled, causing her to regain color again.

Rainbow Dash was pacing back and fourth as Pinkie approached her and said.

"Hey Dashie," Pinkie started. "Would you care to sit down for a bit?"

"Sure," She said sounding depressed as she sat down. But she sat on top of a whoopee cushion, making a farting noise which got Rainbow's attention and Pinkie was laughing along with Chaosky. Rainbow Dash found this funny and became happy again.

Twilight was sitting in the corner as Pinkie then approached her and then said.

"Hey Twilight, would you like to shake my hoove?"

Twilight just nodded and shook her hoof…only to be zapped by the zap shaker thing, causing Chaosky and Pinkie to laugh and Twilight became happy again as well.

Pinkie then approached Rarity and said.

"Rarity I have some cool glasses that can make you more fashionable."

"Let's get this over with," She said unenthusiastically.

"Close your eyes."

She did just that as Pinkie put something on her.

"Open them now. Look in this mirror." Pinkie instructed as Rarity opened her eyes and looked at the mirror. She was wearing those goofy pair of glasses with a mustache on them, getting Pinkie Pie and Chaosky to laugh once again, getting Rarity to get happy again as well.

Fluttershy was moping when Pinkie Pie and Chaosky approached her.

"Hey Fluttershy," Pinkie started. "You wanna know what makes me happy?"

"What?"

"A PARTY CANNON!" She got out a cannon, shot it and out came confetti as Pinkie Pie was laughing some more with Chaosky and Fluttershy found this funny and became happy again as well.

"Just one more person," Chaosky motioned to Andrew still sad and glum.

The two goofballs approached Andrew, tapping him on the shoulder and called his name.

Andrew turned around and saw both Chaosky and Pinkie were wearing those glasses with a mustache attached to them, causing him to jump.

"GOTCHA!" They both said as they laughed their heads off, causing Andrew to chuckle as well as he became happy again, and then the whole room brightened up into a happier setting.

"You did it Pinkie Pie!" Andrew stated. "You brought happiness and joy back into us,"

"It was nothing,"

The moment she said that, another bright, light blue light occurred and once it was gone, the key was revealed to be a stone carved balloon.

"YIPPEE! THE NEXT KEY IS MINE TO HOLD ONTO!" Pinkie then took the key. "I WIN!"

"Yeah, but there's still more riddles for us to take care of." Andrew said as the door leading out appeared. "Let's roll guys."

The other heroes nodded as they continued upstairs with 3 riddles down and 3 more to go.

* * *

After some more flight of stairs, the heroes made it to the fourth floor and made it the fourth riddle needing to be solved.

"Hey Andrew, hey Andrew!" Pinkie called out. "It's the fourth riddle!"

"I can see that," Andrew approached it. "Let's see what it says this time."

Andrew then started to read it.

 _The riddle this time has an important key,_

 _The tactic that is needed is Generosity._

 _If one's clothes or hats are simply a mess,_

 _Someone who's generous will be willing to fess._

 _A true friend will be able to act courteous,_

 _Does something for friends in need no less._

 _If one is generous to a friend and has met,_

 _The reward will be granted with no single bet._

"It's the Element of Generosity now," Andrew said to Rarity.

"I can see that," Rarity stated. "But what do you suppose the riddle meant by that anyway?"

"Only one way to find out," Andrew said slowly opening the door and the next room was shown to be a fashion disaster. This got Rarity all shocked and all, but Andrew was wondering what that riddle was referring to.

"What did the riddle mean by that," Andrew wondered.

"Never mind that," Rarity said. "This entire room is a big fashion nightmare!"

"I can see that," Andrew said as a dark fog rolled in causing everyone to lose sight for a moment or so, and in a matter of seconds, the fog disappeared causing everyone to gasp at Andrew.

"What?" Andrew wondered.

"Your hat," Chaosky hinted. "Your hat,"

Andrew took his hat off and when he saw it, he gasped too at the sight of his hat being torn up and ruined.

"My hat," Andrew said. "This was my favorite hat, I wore this ever since I was a kid, and now it's ruined."

Andrew sounded upset as Chaosky said.

"Hey I think that's what the riddle was talking about."

"Riddle or not, this is a disaster," Rarity took note of Andrew's torn up hat. "I will not let something as foolish as this ruin something precious that belongs to a friend of mine."

Rarity approached Andrew and took his torn up hat using her magic.

"As part of my good generosity, and courtesy, I will do everything I can to repair this hat," Rarity said, getting some sewing stuff out of her bags. "This might take some time though."

The heroes nodded in understanding as they decided to wait while Rarity started using her sewing stuff.

After what seemed like at least an half an hour, to 45 minutes, Rarity then got their attention by saying.

"All set. I repair your hat for you Andrew just like it was before." She showed her repairs to Andrew and it in fact looked exactly like it did before it got torn up. "Do you like it Andrew."

"It's…amazing, just like I remember it," Andrew said.

"I even took time to remodel this room a little, now it's not as horrible as it was before." She stated showing the room was much better looking.

"I don't know how I can thank you Rarity," Andrew said putting his hat back on. "I really appreciate it."

"Pleasure was all mine Andrew," Rarity stated. "It was my honor."

Then a bright purple light appeared and then the next key appeared in the form of a stone carved diamond.

"Well I guess I should keep this on me now since this is the fourth key gotten now," Rarity put the key in her bag using her magic.

"Another one down," Chaosky stated as the door opened up allowing the heroes to continue forward.

"Let's go," Andrew stated as they headed upstairs, having only two more riddles to solve.

* * *

After going up another flight of stairs, the heroes were now on the fifth floor and had the fifth riddle to solve now.

"Goodness gracious Andrew," Rarity stated. "Here's the next riddle we need to solve."

"I'm on it," Andrew approached the riddle and then started to read it.

 _A key for this riddle is Loyalty,_

 _Being one with it is one that can see._

 _Given two choices, the good and the bad,_

 _Making a choice is what should make you glad._

 _One that is loyal will make the right correction,_

 _Not the bad choice that has a lot of temptation._

 _A true friend will stand by his/her friend's side,_

 _Through thick and thin with no need to slide._

 _After showing no signs of betrayal,_

 _You'll be rewarded with no bouncing ball._

"Well this is for the Element of Loyalty this time," Andrew said to Rainbow Dash.

"Sweet, now it's my turn for action," Rainbow Dash stated. "But, what did the riddle mean by that?"

"Let's find out now," Andrew then opened the door and saw the room was no different from the other rooms.

"This is no different from the other rooms with made it too," Rainbow Dash stated.

"Yeah, but what did that riddle mean by that," Andrew wondered.

 _We have been expecting you._ A mysterious voice said.

"Who are you," Andrew warned. "Show yourself."

 _With pleasure._

On the other side of the room, were three demons and they looked like a combo of shadows and spirits, very evil spirits.

"What do you freaks want," Andrew warned them.

"We came to offer a proposal for the one you call Rainbow Dash," The head spirit said.

"What does that suppose to mean," Rainbow Dash was getting annoyed.

 _It means you have two choices, to remain with your friends or to side with us._ The spirit started tempting. _If you side with us, you can have whatever you wish and desire. You can be whatever you like. You can be the best flyer in Equestria. You will become a Wonderbolt if you side with us._

The heroes gasped in shocked unsure what was gonna happen, as Rainbow Dash was unsure what to do.

 _So what's it gonna be?_ The spirits asked. _Your dream or your friends?_

Rainbow Dash was really stuck on making a decision. In all her life she has wanted to become a Wonderbolt and be the best flyer there is. At the same time, she didn't want to leave her friends. Eventually, she realized something. All that those demons wanted was to get her away from her friends and betray them. They wouldn't help her become a Wonderbolt. While it's true that she wants to become a Wonderbolt, she would rather do it with her friends rather than with some evil demons. Gaining a serious look on her face, she finally said.

"Nice try freaks, I'm not falling for your scheme."

 _What?_

"I would never join forces with the likes of you freaks. While it's true that I want to be a Wonderbolt and the best flyer around, I would rather do it with my friends than with you lowlifes. So I'm staying with my friends, and nothing else."

Her friends sighed in relief, happy she stayed on their side. The demons growled in anger as they then said.

 _This isn't over. You WILL regret your decision._

The demons then vanished into thin air, with the heroes happy that Rainbow Dash didn't leave them.

"Was everything you said to them true?" Andrew asked.

"Of course," She said. "That and the fact that I would _never_ leave my friends in the dust without me."

The moment she said that was when a bright red light appeared and once it fade, the next key was shown as a stone carved thundercloud with a lightning bolt underneath.

"Awesome," Rainbow Dash took the key and kept it on her. "Another key gotten."

"Twilight do you think there's only one more riddle to go?" Andrew asked.

"We'll find out in a moment," She said as the door opened leading to upstairs. "Let's go."

The heroes headed upstairs with only one more riddle to solve.

* * *

The heroes made it to the sixth floor and saw the riddle on the other side of the door and saw a statue of some kind at the end of the room.

"Andrew here's the sixth riddle," Rainbow Dash pointed to the riddle.

"Alright, hopefully this is the last one to do," Andrew then went and read the riddle.

 _After passing the first five riddles,_

 _The last one is simple no need to fiddle._

 _The five keys given from the other trials,_

 _Are needed to pass this riddle with no files._

 _The five Elements of Harmony from before,_

 _All help to maintain good friendships and more._

 _Showing the keys given from the trials that you had to meet,_

 _Rewarded with the last key and the trials will be complete._

"I guess this refers to all the elements," Andrew said. "And most importantly, the Element of Magic."

"That's right Andrew," Twilight said looking at the statue in front of her. "Now I guess the five keys already gotten must be shown in order to get the last key."

"Well let's get this over with," Applejack stated.

"Uh, let's take care of this," Fluttershy said.

"Woo, let's do it," Pinkie Pie jumped.

"I suppose this has to be done," Rarity said.

"Let's go, this isn't gonna get done by itself." Rainbow Dash commented.

"Let's do this," Twilight said with Andrew and Chaosky nodding.

All the keys gotten were shown in a specific spot and once all of them were shown, the statue started rumbling and a light purple bright light was being shown. Once it was gone, the statue had revealed the last key which was a 6 pointed star that was stone carved.

"There's your key Twilight," Andrew stated as Twilight took the key using her magic. The other heroes took their keys back as Twilight was looking through something.

"Hey Andrew," Twilight called out.

"Yes?"

"Come here," Andrew did just that. "I have something important to show you."

"What's up?"

"In this book I've been viewing, it is shown that you and Chaosky have elements too," She explained. "Chaosky is the Element of Happiness. And for you Andrew, you represent the actual Element of Harmony."

This was shocking news to Andrew as questions came up and Andrew had to ask.

"What does that mean?"

"I'll explain it to you while we head up to the highest floor of this palace," Twilight said, winking at him once again as Andrew started blushing.

"Well let's go, that last floor is not far from here," Andrew stated to everyone else as they all left to go upstairs that lead to a giant door on the highest floor of the entire palace, unaware of the evil that is resting beyond that huge door…

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **THAT'S ALL FOLKS! SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS REALLY LONG! I HAD WANTED TO GET THE RIDDLES DONE IN THIS CHAPTER, SO THAT'S WHY IT'S VERY LENGTHY! PLUS THE LAST CHAPTER WAS SHORT, SO THIS IS TO MAKE UP FOR THAT!**

 **ANYWAY, WHAT KIND OF DANGER IS BEHIND THAT HUGE DOOR ON THE HIGHEST FLOOR POSSIBLE?! FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **IT MIGHT TAKE A WHILE BEFORE I UPDATE AGAIN SO I CAN GET OTHER IMPORTANT STUFF DONE THAT I HAVE TO DO!**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME EVERYONE, BE SURE TO LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU MAY!**

 **BYE FOR NOW READERS!**


	8. Confronting the Demon

**Alright readers, after a very long delay, I now present to you the next chapter to this amazing story.**

 **I am terribly sorry for this delay. I have had a lot to do the past couple of weeks and I didn't have the time. By the time I could be able to write this, I was downright exhausted. But I am finally getting to this chapter today.**

 **Anyway, what will be in store for our heroes this time? Read and find out now.**

 **Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro Inc.**

* * *

As the heroes were climbing up the final flight of stairs leading to the highest part of the palace, Twilight was explaining to Andrew about the Element of Happiness and the Element of Harmony.

"…and that's how it goes Andrew," Twilight was just about to wrap it up. "Frederick Anderson and his Cloodii companion were the original holders of the elements of Laughter and Harmony respectively. Since you and Chaosky are related to them, you two are the elements they were."

"I get it," Andrew got the jiff of it. "But why didn't Chaosky or I get our keys for the riddles we solved?"

"Well Andrew it goes like this," Twilight explained. "Chaosky didn't need a key that would be required, because his element actually associates strongly and has a huge connection with the Element of Laughter, as they are in the same category."

"And what about me?" Andrew wondered.

"Your element; the Element of Harmony, is strongly associated with all the other elements that exist. This includes the Element of Happiness and my element, the Element of Magic."

"And that's what the necklace and collar Chaosky and I are wearing, they are the Elements you explained?" Andrew concluded.

"Exactly," Twilight nodded.

* * *

Eventually, the heroes finally made it to the highest floor in the palace and were now in front of a humongous door with several symbols on the front of it.

"Well here we are," Andrew stated. "The highest floor in the entire palace."

"Yeah but what do those symbol on the front of it suppose to be?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"They look like they represent the Elements of Harmony from its appearance," Twilight commented.

"Well this door is as locked as a dung bell," Applejack stated showing that the door is locked.

"It does have nice décor on the front of it though," Rarity admired the appearance of it.

"Hey don't you guys think that the keys we got from those riddles are needed to unlock this door?" Chaosky wondered.

"That's actually a good point Chaosky," Andrew commented. "Let's use those key we got to unlock this door."

The other heroes nodded in agreement as they each took out the key that they each received from the riddles and before you know it, the keys all floated by themselves and placed themselves on the door, each in the own place that the symbols represent. The keys were placed on the door and then the door shook and then slowly got unlocked, allowing the heroes to be granted entry into the room.

"Uh… I guess we can go in now…" Fluttershy stated.

"Wait a moment!" Twilight stopped them for a second. "Before I forget, we should put on our respective element so we can be prepared for whatever is going to happen in there."

Twilight took out the chest, opened it and it showed the six elements of harmony. One by one, Twilight gave Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash a necklace with their respective element on it. Twilight then placed a crown with her element on it right on top of her head. Andrew and Chaosky were already wearing their elements in the form of a necklace and collar respectively, so they were ready as well.

"Well you all ready for this," Applejack wondered.

"Yeah, time to give this spirit a piece of my mind," Rainbow Dash boosted.

"And we can give him some cake too," Pinkie Pie commented.

The others ignored her comment as they slowly opened the door, causing a whole bunch of dust in the form of shadows to come out as it slowly opened.

* * *

When the door was finally opened, the heroes slowly stepped into the room and they began to take notice of the fact that it was so dark in the room.

"I guess this is it," Andrew noted. "It's so dark in here,"

"I'll say, I can't even see a light that we can use to brighten it up in here," Rarity commented.

In an instance, the door behind them slowly closed on its own, making a loud shaky noise once it closed. The room was now pitch-black with nothing but the eyes of the heroes being shown in the room of darkness.

"Uh, it's so dark in here," Fluttershy whimpered as she was shaking in fear.

"Darn tootin" Applejack complained. "If only we had some sort of light source to help us see where the heck we are."

"Thankfully, I have something that could be of some use to us," Andrew took out a lantern and turned it on, showing some light emitting from it as they saw the walls were old and black and were made of brick like material.

"My goodness, who in their right mind would want to use bricks for a wall in a room like this, decaying bricks to be precise," Rarity took notice of this.

"Whatever that means, we should be careful of who we are up against," Twilight commented.

"You said it," Andrew agreed.

No sooner did he say that, a sinister laugher was heard echoing in the room.

 _ **"Heheheheheheheeeee! Looks like you fools have finally made it through those riddles,"**_ The scary voice echoed. _**"You really are the heroes told in the prophecy."**_

"Who the heck are you?" Rainbow Dash warned, putting her hooves up to show she's ready. "Show yourself!"

 _ **"I'm your worse nightmare,"**_ The voice was enough to make Fluttershy shiver in fear. _**"You can't find me in this darkness. Try to see where I am."**_

"OH! OH! I love playing hide and seek!" Pinkie Pie jumped in excitement. "Let me try to find you Mr. scary voice."

 _ **"YOU FOOL! This is NOT hide and seek!"**_ The voice sounded aggravated. _**"This is a fate far worse than a pathetic child's game and life itself!"**_

The other heroes had a skeptical look on all of their faces as Pinkie Pie was trying to find the source of the scary voice in the darkness. The scary voice source had lost his patience and then shouted.

 _ **"OH FORGET THIS THEN! LET ME REVEAL MY APPEARANCE!"**_

It was then that the room brighten up a bit and the source of the voice came from what appeared to be a very tall shadowy demented demon that was colored a very dark purple, had a lot of dark energy and a dark aura surrounding him, had an evil grin and triangle eyes that glow a bright red. The demon also had what appeared to be a king's crown, showing his symbol of royalty.

"So you are the source of that voice then," Andrew confirmed, putting his lantern away.

 _ **"You are correct you foolish human,"**_ The spirit stated.

"Would you happen to be that evil demented spirit told in the tales then," Applejack wondered.

 _ **"Correct you pony. I am the evil demented demon mentioned in tales of long ago,"**_ The demon declared. _**"I have come back to claim what's rightfully mine. THE FATE OF EQUESTRIA AND THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE WILL BE UNDER MY CONTROL!"**_

"We're not about to let that happen! You won't succeed," Andrew threatened, grasping his hammer in his hands, as he took notice of the area that was surrounding the demon. It was completely demolished and destroyed. It seemed like his dark powers have the power to obliterate anything that comes in contact.

 _ **"You pathetic fools, you just don't get it do ya,"**_ The demon said arrogantly. _**"I happen to be a spirit that's over 5000 years old. It would be a waste of time dealing with you pathetic fools. You losers don't stand a chance against me!"**_

"WHAT DID YOU CALL US," Rainbow Dash snapped, sounding so angry at the moment.

She then was getting ready to charge right at the demon herself, but before she made a charge for it, Andrew had grabbed her by the tail, stopping her and he then said.

"Rainbow, don't! Listen, I want to beat this demon as much as you do, but it's just TOO dangerous to make direct contact with this monster."

"What do you mean," Rainbow Dash asked.

"Observe," To prove his point, Andrew picked up some rock lying on the ground, and then he threw it at the demon and it was shown right before their eyes that the rock was completely diminished and turned entirely into ashes the moment it made contact with the demon. "See Rainbow, that rock could have been you if you made contact with it. You could be exterminated if you touched that."

"Oh," Rainbow was somewhat grateful for Andrew stopping her from getting diminished.

"We have to find another way to defeat this monster," Andrew stated.

"I think we should find out some way to neutralize that demon's powers preventing it from destroying anything that comes in contact with it, and it would be safe to make direct contact with it." Chaosky suggested.

"How are we goin' to do that though?" Applejack questioned how it could be possible.

"HI!" Pinkie Pie cried out cheerfully, waving hello to the demon. "I'M PINKIE PIE, NICE TO MEET YOU MR. EVIL DEMON SPIRIT!"

The others shook their heads in embarrassment as the demon let out a sinister snicker.

 _ **"Well, well, well. Looks like somepony is volunteering to throw in the towel,"**_ The demon laughed sinisterly. _**"Glad to see that one of you fools are making the right decision!"**_

"PINKIE PIE NO!" The heroes screamed as the demon made his way and attacked Pinkie Pie, seeming like he destroyed the hyperactive pony (or so he thought).

 _ **"THAT'S A WARNING TO YOU ALL,"**_ The demon threatened. _**"You all are going to meet your end right now!"**_

Before the demon made his move to demolish the other heroes, a voice shouted from behind. He turned around and it was revealed to be Pinkie Pie, who somehow got out of the way in the nick of time.

"PINKIE PIE IS OKAY!" Chaosky whooped as the others sighed in relief that Pinkie was safe.

 _ **"What the…? HOW! HOW DID YOU SURVIVE MY ATTACK!?"**_ The demon roared.

"You almost hit me, you big meanie!" Pinkie Pie complained. "I just wanted to give you a cake, no need to be so rude you jerk!"

The moment she said that, she got out a cake and was about to aim it at the demon.

"How in Equestria did Pinkie survive that attack," Andrew asked.

"Well, it's simply put like this," Twilight explained. "She's _Pinkie Pie._ She is capable of breaking the laws of physics anytime she wants to."

"That explains everything," Andrew concluded as Chaosky was happy that she was okay.

Pinkie then tossed the cake towards the monster, but like everything else, the cake was demolished once it made contact.

 _ **"Foolish pony,"**_ The demon said. _**"Cake isn't something that can be used to stop the likes of me!"**_

"HOW DARE YOU!" Pinkie screamed. "That cake might have been a lie, but wait until you get a load of THIS!"

The moment she said that, she then got out what appears to be some kind of gun. But what was special about this gun was that there was some sort of energy tank equipped to the gun, which had light blue liquid inside of it. The demon was anything but intimidated judging by how he looked.

 _ **"Oh please,"**_ The demon spat. _**"What are you gonna do, shoot me like crazy, you insane pony?"**_

"Better, this is a special type of gun," Pinkie started to explain. "This gun shoots out a special type of energy. The effect this energy has is that it can neutralize your powers preventing you from destroying anything that comes in contact with you, and it would be safe for us to make direct contact with you."

The heroes were speechless by how Pinkie just gave out a very intelligent explanation on how the gun works.

 _ **"HOW!? HOW DID YOU GET YOUR HOOVES ON SOMETHING LIKE THAT!?"**_ The demon screamed in anger.

"Because the author said so," Pinkie Pie retorted. "The author of this fanfiction thought of it just now and because I tend to break the fourth wall constantly, the author trusts me with this bad boy."

Everyone but Andrew, Chaosky and to an extent, Twilight were bewildered and confused by what Pinkie meant by 'author' and 'fanfiction' and 'the fourth wall'.

It was then Pinkie charged the gun and was about to fire it.

"I hope you like a taste of this,"

The moment she said that, Pinkie fired the gun at the demon, as a light blue ball of energy made direct contact with the demon, as a glowing light occurred once it made contact. When the light faded, Pinkie Pie then smirked as she then said.

"There, now your destructive and dangerous powers have been neutralized."

"Let's see if that gun really did work first of all," Andrew commented, picking up another rock, and then he threw it at the demon, and as predicted, the rock was not only safe and remained it's shape, it also made direct contact with the demon's head, causing some minor pain to the head, as he howled in pain and the rock was not turned to ashes this time.

"ALRIGHT, NOW WE'RE TALKING," Rainbow Dash boosted as she then got ready to do what she wanted to do before. She then charged full force towards the demon and made direct contact with the demon, causing some severe pain to the demon, as he was then groaning.

 _ **"You fools will regret this!"**_

"LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!" Chaosky shouted randomly and in an instance, the battle truly did start.

"Time to wrestle and tussle it up a notch," Applejack started by getting out her lasso and hogtied the demon with the lasso, gaining control of the demon. "Git along little doggie! YEEHAW!"

Applejack then took control of the monster, and caused him to crash into a wall, causing some great pain as Applejack jumped out of the way, leaving the demon dazed and damaged.

"Now it's my turn you hideous and ugly looking monster," Rarity got out some gems with her magic. "I hope you like a taste of some gems creep!"

With her magic, she launched the gem shards towards the demon, making direct contact and causing the demon to moan.

"Time for some action," Andrew then made contact using his hammer and smacked the demon across the face, causing him to growl.

 _ **"You fools think you can defeat ME, you are sadly mistaken."**_ The monster growled in anger.

"WE GOT YOU NOW, CAKEHATER!" Pinkie Pie shouted as she had more cakes by her side. "Time to show you what happens when you mess with the Pinkie Pie!"

She then started assaulting the demon with cake (that's right, assaulting). What was actually surprising was the fact that those cakes she threw contained rocks on the inside of them. Because of this, the cakes inflicted great pain on the demon.

Chaosky decided to take action as he then approached the demon and his foot made contact with the head, causing serious pain.

"Alright let me show you what a unicorn can do," Twilight's horn then started to glow as what appeared to be a smaller version of a Hyper Beam, which was a bright purple color that looked weaker but was enough to cause some major damage. "Bullseye!"

Fluttershy, who hadn't attacked yet, was a little hesitant on making an attack, and was unsure on what she should do.

"Hey Fluttershy!" Rainbow called out. "I have an idea; let's try out a very cool team combination attack!"

"Um… Okay, I'll try my best," Fluttershy then flew up and grabbed Rainbow Dash's hooves and at that moment, the two then spun around and then became what looked like a light blue and yellow torpedo as the combination attack then made direct contact with the demon, causing some severe damage to the demon.

"WE DID IT!" Rainbow Dash cheered. "I can't believe it worked."

"Yay," Fluttershy said as the battle continued on. The same sequence of attacks continued for several minutes.

* * *

After what appeared to be 10 minutes, the demon couldn't think of being pummeled by the likes of the heroes. He then lost his patience.

 _ **"THAT'S IT!"**_ The demon roared, having just about enough. _**"I WILL NOT ALLOW MYSELF TO BE PUMMELED AROUND LIKE I'M SOME PINGPONG BALL!"**_

A scary dark aura started to form around the monster.

 _ **"I don't care if you fools plan to stop me; I AM TAKING CONTROL OF EQUESTRIA AND THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE ONCE AND FOR ALL! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

As the monster laugh maniacally and arrogantly, the place flashed a white light for a second and then the palace started shaking like an earthquake has occurred, throwing the heroes off guard as they all regrouped back together.

"What's going on?" Andrew asked sounding worried.

"I don't know," Twilight said. "But I believe we should brace ourselves."

The demon continued laughing as he then used a type of dark magic technique causing something terrible to occur and the demon was planning something evil and sinister. Something very _very_ bad was about to transpire and was about to take place…

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **THAT'S ALL FOR NOW READERS! I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND THAT I HAD BEEN BUSY PAST COUPLE WEEKS AND THIS CHAPTER WAS TO MAKE UP FOR THAT!**

 **I'LL TRY TO MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER AS SOON AS POSSIBLE, BUT I DON'T KNOW WHEN THAT'LL BE! HANG IN THERE!**

 **ANYWAY, NEXT TIME THE EVIL DEMON HAS DONE SOMETHING TERRIBLE! WHAT DO YOU THINK IT IS? FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **AND BY THE WAY, FROM HERE ON, THIS STORY IS GONNA BE CHANGED TO A RATED T, DUE THE HUGE AMOUNT OF VIOLENCE USED IN THIS CHAPTER AND THE AMOUNT OF VIOLENCE THAT'LL BE USED FROM HERE ON, SO I HOPE YOU ALL UNDERSTAND!**

 **ANYWAY, UNTIL NEXT TIME, PLEASE BE SURE TO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!**

 **BYE FOR NOW READERS!**


	9. Darkness Unleashed

**Alright everyone, after a couple weeks of delay and such, I now give to you the next chapter to this amazing story.**

 **After spending 3 weeks of doing a bunch of school stuff and all, I hope this chapter will make up for lost time.**

 **Just what does that evil demon spirit have planned? And what will be in store for our heroes? Read and find out now.**

 **Hasbro Inc owns the rights and such for MLP: FiM.**

* * *

As the evil demon started laughing sinisterly, he unleashed a powerful dark form of magic power that looked like it contained too much power. All the heroes could do at the moment was stare and gaze in awe at the sight of the darkish aura that surrounded the evil demon and the ability that was taking effect.

Andrew however felt quite a huge disturbance, like something wasn't right and that something terrible would be happening soon.

"Something's wrong," Andrew spoke up. "Something's _really_ wrong here."

"You're telling me," Chaosky commented. "That darkish aura is really scary."

"More than that Chaosky. I get the feeling that the monster is planning something very, _very_ bad," Andrew stated. "Guys I got a terrible feeling that something really bad is about to happen."

The others nodded and let out a simple "Mhmm" in agreement as the monster continued laughing maniacally.

* * *

After several minutes, the monster finally ceased laughing as he then stared right into the faces of the heroes and had an evil grin on his face.

 _ **"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now I have finally put forth the most dastardly plan to have ever been made in all of EQUESTRIA!"**_ The monster boomed hysterically.

"What did you do!?" Twilight demanded.

 _ **"Why don't you see for yourselves,"**_ The demon advised as several shadow telegraph appeared out of nowhere.

Suddenly, several pictures were shown as all of the places shown were now covered in darkness as darkness was unleashed onto all of Equestria.

"SWEET APPLE ACRES!" Applejack shouted in panic.

"SUGARCUBE CORNERS!" Pinkie Pie cried.

"MY BOUTIQUE!" Rarity squealed in panic.

"MY COTTAGE!" Fluttershy screamed.

"CLOUDSDALE!" Rainbow Dash let out a panicked scream.

"THE GOLDEN OAK LIBRARY!" Twilight shrieked.

"OUR HOME!" Andrew and Chaosky shouted together.

 **"EQUESTRIA!"** They all shouted together, taking note of Equestria being covered in darkness.

 _ **"That's right fools,"**_ The demon snickered. _**"Using my own dark magic and all the power I still have, I was able to do what I've done 5,000 years ago. I PLUNGED THE ENTIRE PLANET OF EQUESTRIA INTO DARKNESS! And soon, there will be no hope for you now, for I have far more power now with the work of this scenery being done by myself, and soon I will take over Equestria! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

"YOU'RE NOT GONNA GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Rainbow Dash shouted in anger, as she then made a charge for the demon.

Now if you must know, the attack did manage to strike the monster, however, the demon was not affected by the attack as he was now invincible, like he was made from some of the strongest materials to have ever existed.

"Wuh," Rainbow Dash was dumbstruck. "It didn't work?"

 _ **"Mweheheheheheheheee! You fools,"**_ The demon cackled. _**"My dark magic was also capable of granting me the powers of invincibility, now none of your inferior attacks will be a match for me!"**_

"We'll just see about that!" Twilight shouted.

The other heroes then made their attacks on the demon but none of them affected him either.

 _ **"Mwahahahahahahahahaha, now it's my turn to show YOU my powerful attack!"**_ The demon announced. _**"WITNESS THE POWER OF MY DARK MAGIC!"**_

The demon then unleashed a power dark magic attack on the heroes which in turn, caused some damage to the heroes, who grunted after recovering from the attack.

 _ **"HAHA! Now will you fools do the honor of surrendering yourselves before you are completely destroyed?"**_ The demon advised.

"Not a chance," Andrew stated.

The heroes then attacked the monster again, but like before, the attacks didn't do anything to the demon.

 _ **"Tsk tsk tsk, will you fools ever learn,"**_ The demon tisked at them. _**"You're no match for my powers!"**_

The demon used the same attack he used before, and the attack caused more damage to the heroes this time.

The demon was hoping that the heroes would just throw in the towel already, but to his surprise, the heroes stood up, determination flaring through their eyes, a sign that they weren't gonna give up.

* * *

After a few minutes of the same futile efforts that heroes made to attack the demon, the monster decided that he had enough of wasting his time on such inferior life form.

 _ **"You poor fools, it's not even worth my time to deal with you anymore,"**_ The demon stated. _**"Now it's my time to make my move!"**_

With that being said, the monster ended up fully recovering from all the attacks that the heroes made on him earlier and was satisfied.

 _ **"I have managed to recover from all the attacks you landed on me earlier, and now you all shall meet your maker,"**_ The demon snickered. _**"And once I'm done with you fools, I shall begin my conquest of not just Equestria, BUT THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE AS WELL! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

The monster started laughing maniacally as the heroes were lost and had looks of concern as this was it for them.

"Uh, guys? What do we do?" Andrew asked cluelessly.

"We can't give up…" Chaosky stated, even though he didn't know what to do.

"There nothing else we can do though," Applejack stated. "Our attacks are useless."

The others agreed with Applejack, as Andrew asked Twilight.

"What do we do Twilight?"

"I don't know Andrew," She stated. "We could be done for…"

The other heroes had nothing else to say as the demon was planning his victory. Little do the heroes know that a certain set of 'elements' could possibly be the only _hope_ for the heroes in order to save the planet of Equestria (and the entire universe) from plunging into darkness forever…

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **YEAH, I FEEL GUILTY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER, BUT I WANT TO SAVE THE HOPE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **I'M ALSO SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER MIGHT SEEM SHORTER THAN PREVIOUS CHAPTERS! I WILL TRY TO MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER LONGER THAN THIS ONE!**

 **ANYWAY, NEXT TIME, A MIRACLE WILL HELP AND ASSIST THE HEROES! WHAT DO YOU THINK IT IS? AND WHAT ARE THE 'ELEMENTS' THAT ARE MENTION? CAN ANY OF YOU TAKE A WILD GUESS?**

 **FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU CAN!**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME, BYE FOR NOW AND STAY TUNED!**


	10. The Power of Friendship

**Okay now readers, after a week of important business, I shall give to you the next chapter to this amazing story!**

 **Now the heroes were starting to feel hopeless and there was no way to beat that demon. Will there be any hope for them? And what is that hope possibly? Read and find out now!**

 **Now you should know by now that Hasbro owns all the rights to MLP: FiM.**

* * *

The demon was now laughing sinisterly as he had gained complete and total power and control over all of Equestria and the entire universe. The heroes were worn out and all had hopeless looks on their faces.

 _ **"I'll give you pathetic fools one last chance,"**_ The demon stated. _**"Surrender now, before I finish you off for good."**_

"No… We refuse…" Andrew sounded hopeless but determined not to give.

 _ **"Well then, I guess I'll just have to finish you all off for good!"**_

Before he could his finishing blow however, a bright shining light kept him from doing so.

 _ **"What! What's this!?"**_ The demon demanded.

As predicted, the Elements of Harmony were now floating around the heroes, cycling around them as the heroes stood there in surprise and some hope being regained.

"The Elements of Harmony…" Andrew sounded skeptical.

 _ **"No… This can't be!"**_ The demon was now struck with fear. _**"THE ELEMENTS OF HARMONY! THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP!"**_

"Huh?" The heroes took this as surprise as they looked at the demon.

 _ **"I could never stand friendship! Friendship is such a horrible thing to have, to have such pathetic connections with others! I always HATED friendships! That's why I wanted to become corrupted with power to begin with!"**_ The demon shouted with fear.

After a moment of thinking, something clicked in Twilight's brain as she came to the conclusion.

"That's it, I get it," Twilight concluded. "That's because the magic of friendship is far more powerful than any type of magic and dark magic in the universe!"

Andrew started to get what Twilight was saying, so he decided to make his comment then.

"I get it too," Andrew started. "I have learned that all the Elements of Harmony have some connections and have something to do with friendship and how they can be so powerful."

Andrew started to point out those elements, and he started with Applejack.

"Applejack," Andrew started looking and directing his attention towards Applejack. "Your honesty is meant to convince people that they can trust you and you wouldn't lie to them. It helps with getting your friends to trust what you tell them."

"Well I shoulda known from the start," Applejack commented. "I know better than to lie to any of my friends, even my new friends such as yerself, so I always have to be honest with everyone, especially mah friends."

Andrew nodded as he then turned to Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy, your kindness helps show that you truly are a caring pony and that you care about your friends and would go through your way to help out your friends. It helps show that your friends appreciate your good nature." Andrew explained.

"Well… I have to show all my friends that I care, such as when that piece of wood hit you and injured you. The best way to show a good friendship is to show some kindness and compassion." Fluttershy said, blushing from Andrew's comment.

Andrew agreed with her as he then turned his attention towards Pinkie Pie.

"Pinkie Pie, your laughter actually can help show that laughter has a lot of positive effects on others, especially when people are depressed and are unhappy, and it shows that you would do anything to get anyone to have a good laugh especially your friends. It shows that friends can always appreciate a good laughter every once and a while."

"Well it would be wrong of me to let my friends alone and depressed and unhappy so I know that I need to do what I can to get them to smile, especially my new friend being you and Chaosky. I know that the best way to keep a good friend to make them smile and laugh and have a good time and not be depressed." Pinkie Pie stated as she jumped up and down.

Andrew chuckled as he then faced his attention towards Rarity.

"Rarity, your generosity helps shows that you can perform generous for anyone especially your friends, and that you'll do things for friends that need it and for nothing in return. It helps shows that your friends can always expect the best from your generous nature."

"Well dearie, I am always willing to do special things for my friends who need it, even if it's my new friends such as yourself. I would have felt guilty if I didn't help fix your special hat that means a lot to you. I have to show my generous acts towards other to maintain such good friends." Rarity explained to Andrew.

Andrew nodded and then turned his attention towards Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash, your loyalty shows that your friends can always count on you for support. You also show that you would not abandon your friends for anything even if it's your biggest desires. It helps to show that you would never turn against your friends and you'll always side with them." Andrew explained.

"Well what can I say? I might be awesome, but I know that my friends always come first before anything else. I will always remain loyal to my friends, and my new friends like you, and it also helps with making good friends." Rainbow Dash stated.

Andrew gave a thumbs up as he was then facing Chaosky.

"Chaosky, your happiness is pretty much similar to Pinkie's laughter. You don't like seeing people and your friends depressed and miserable, and you'll do whatever it takes to make your friends happy and joyful. It helps show that you're able to show your friends that you should also look on the positive outcomes of life."

"Well it's like I said before, I can't stand seeing depression and misery amongst anyone especially towards my good friends." Chaosky stated.

Andrew nodded as he now faced Twilight.

"Twilight, your magic, which is another way of saying friendship, helps to show that making friends can be a wonderful magic and helps when supported by the other elements. It helps to show that you are capable of making the right kind of friends when necessary."

"Believe me Andrew, I was surprised when I found out about the Magic of Friendship, and as of now, I couldn't have asked for better friends like you guys, even my new friends like you Andrew." Twilight explained.

Andrew faced the demon again as he then said his last part to the explanation.

"And last of all, my element, the element of Harmony, which is the most powerful of the elements, along with magic/friend, helps to began to make friends and that I can keep such long lasting friends that I look up to and have support from and the power comes from the other elements combined."

 _ **"But… BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"**_ The demon boomed.

"Face it, the Elements of Harmony, and the magic of Friendship is stronger than any other magic in the universe!" Andrew shouted.

"Wait a second, if what I gotten from this explanation is true, then does that mean…?" Chaosky got the message.

"That's right," Andrew said. "As of now, this demon's only weakness is the Power of Friendship from the Elements of Harmony." Andrew and the other heroes felt completely replenished.

"You heard Andrew," Rainbow Dash boosted. "Let's use the Elements of Harmony against him!"

"You said it," Andrew agreed. "Let's do this!"

"YEAH!"

The heroes got into position as they all wore their respective elements and started to activate the Elements of Harmony. Andrew and Chaosky found this as a new experience but they both felt hyped nonetheless.

* * *

The demon saw the elements being activate and the moment he feared was coming…

 _ **"No… This can't be…"**_ The demon began to stutter. _**"I have waited an eternity for this day to come! I had complete and total control and power towards the entire universe! I AM THE ULTIMATE POWER! I can't be beaten by such inferior life forms! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

As the demon started to scream 'no', the Elements of Harmony were activated as the heroes had completely white colored eyes where the pupils weren't shown and a bright flashing light occurred as a powerful rainbow appeared and was about to finish the demon once and for all.

 _ **"NO! NOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_ _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_ ooooooooooooooooooo!..."

The demon was struck with the rainbow and had slowly started to vanish permanently as his screaming grew weaker and weaker until he finally disappeared for good.

The darkness in the room completely vanished as well and light had emitted in the room now.

As for Equestria and the entire universe, well the darkness was completely gone and now peace was restored everywhere.

* * *

"WE DID IT!" Andrew cheered.

"HOORAY!" The others cheered with Andrew.

"I knew we could do it," Andrew admitted.

"Me too Andrew," Twilight said.

"Now what do I reckon that we do now since we beat this demon?" Applejack asked.

"Beats me," Rainbow Dash boosted. "I'm just glad we won!"

"Hey, hey! I know what we should do!" Pinkie jumped up and down. "We should throw a party in celebration to our victory and restoring peace to the entire universe!"

"Great idea Pinkie!" Chaosky agreed. "What do you think Andrew?"

"I think it's a wonderful idea." Andrew stated as the others nodded showing they were fine with it too. "Let's get out of here and head back to Ponyville."

"Yeah!" The others agreed as they all started to leave the palace and head back to Ponyville.

"I'm just glad that's over," Andrew said to Twilight.

"Me too Andrew." She said happily as they closed the door behind them on the way out and left the palace as they were about to celebrate their victory against that demon that was gone for good.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **YEAH, THAT'S IT READERS, BUT IT'S NOT OVER YET! I WILL SAY HOWEVER THAT THERE ARE ONLY TWO MORE CHAPTERS AFTER THIS ONE AND THEN IT'S COMPLETED, SO JUST WAIT A LITTLE LONGER READERS!**

 **NEXT TIME A PARTY WILL BE THROWN ALONG WITH SOME OTHER STUFF! WHAT'LL HAPPEN NEXT FOR THE HEROES? FIND OUT NEXT TIME EVERYONE!  
IN THE MEANTIME, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU COULD BE KIND ENOUGH TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR!**

 **WITH THAT BEING SAID, BYE FOR NOW READERS!**


	11. Is this Goodbye

**Alright now readers, after a week of doing important stuff, I have now gotten to the next chapter to this wonderful story. This is also the second to last chapter that I am doing for this story, if you didn't know already.**

 **For those of you that are asking me if there will be a sequel to this fan fiction, I'm not really sure yet. Keep in mind that I still have important stuff I have to do with school and all that, so even if I do decide on a sequel to this story or something, it won't be done until I finished with the term I'm in for my class. Just letting you know so there won't be any problems.**

 **Now that I got that out of the way, are you guys wondering what's gonna happen next. And why do you think that I named this chapter the name I chose for it? Read it and find out.**

 **Hasbro Inc. owns the rights to MLP FiM.**

* * *

In Ponyville, there was a ceremony being held in honor of the latest deed that the heroes have accomplished. In the crowd, a lot of ponies (and Spike) were getting hyped for the ceremony to get under way. The 8 heroes were standing on the stand, dressed in a very fancy manner. Celestia approached the microphone on the stand and then started her ceremony speech, getting the audiences' attention.

"Fillies and Gentlecolts," Celestia started. "We are gathered here today in celebration of the latest deed that these eight brave heroes, one of which is my faithful student. Without their determination, the entire universe would be plunged in permanent darkness. Andrew, Chaosky, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie, these heroes have achieved a very dangerous task. Therefore we would like to award them with a medal of honor. Congratulations to these 8 heroes."

The crowd started cheering as each of the heroes got a medal as an award from the princess.

"And lastly, there is something else that I would like to present to the heroes and Ponyville as well," Celestia said. "Mayor, would you do the honor?"

"It'll be my pleasure," The mayor then took down a curtain covering something valuable, and what was shown was a statue of the 8 heroes and as a way to honor them for their bravery and determination.

"I present to you this statue honoring these eight heroes," Celestia announced.

This then got the entire crowd cheering in excitement and happiness. Pinkie Pie then approached the microphone and then said.

"Now that we have that ceremony all set, why don't we hold a party in honor of us brave heroes who saved Equestria and the entire universe!"

"HOORAY!" Everyone cheered in excitement as a party was about to get underway.

* * *

Later that night, a party was held in honor of the recent deed that the eight heroes have accomplished and everyone was having a good time. Pinkie Pie and Chaosky were spending a lot of time together having fun and the others were having fun as well. Spike was enjoying an entire bowl of gems, Twilight and Andrew were having a wonderful time as well, Applejack had supplied all the food for the festivities, Rainbow Dash was also making this party awesome, Rarity decided to go all out and wear a wonderful dress and even Fluttershy was having a good time, despite the fact that she didn't talk that much during the party. At one point, the heroes decided to have a picture taken together as the photo was copied and given to the Mane 6 and Andrew kept the original photo so he can remember the good time he had with them. The heroes had a great night partying and everything.

* * *

The next day, it was shown that Andrew and Chaosky were packed up and the Mane 6, Spike and Celestia were there with them as Andrew then explained that it was time that he and Chaosky head back to Earth.

"So you two really have to leave us now?" Twilight asked, sounding a bit disappointed that they had to leave.

"I'm afraid so Twilight," Andrew said sounding sad himself since he started becoming close with the Mane 6.

"I don't know what to say," Twilight started. "It was really fun having you two around and making a lot of stuff exciting. I hope I can hear from you again soon."

"Me too Twilight," Andrew agreed.

"Ponyville isn't gonna be as awesome with you guys gone," Rainbow Dash commented. "You two made our latest adventure really cool."

"That's really nice to know." Andrew said. "I'm gonna miss you all."

"Same here," The Mane 6 said together.

"Before I go, I have something that I want to give to each of you," Andrew stated as he then got out what appeared to be 6 necklaces each with a golden medallion that was in a different shape based on the cutie marks of each of them.

Applejack's was an apple, Pinkie Pie's was a balloon, Rarity's was a diamond, Fluttershy's was a butterfly, Rainbow Dash's was a cloud with a rainbow colored lightning bolt, and Twilight Sparkle's was a six pointed star.

Andrew gave each of them their respective necklace and they were placed on their necks.

"So what do you guys think?" Andrew asked as he saw that all six of had happy looks on their faces.

"It's really amazing," Applejack said.

"It's so awesome," Rainbow Dash stated.

"It's marvelous and charming," Rarity commented.

"It's umm… beautiful," Fluttershy said.

"This is so totally cool and exciting," Pinkie Pie jumped up and down.

"This is wonderful," Twilight said. "Thanks Andrew."

"Yeah, thanks Andrew," The others said.

"You're welcome," Andrew stated.

"Andrew, before you go, we each have something we'd like to give you as a parting gift too," Twilight said.

"Okay, let's do one at a time," Andrew said as the Mane 6 agreed with this.

Applejack went first. She approached Andrew and then took out what appeared to be a basket full of freshly picked apples.

"Andrew, this here be mah partin' gift that I would like to give you, so ya'll can always remember us at Sweet Apple Acres," Applejack placed the basket in front of Andrew. "These are apples that came straight from Sweet Apple Acres, and this basket is made by Granny Smith herself. I would like you to keep it since you have been a very good friend and you have my trust that'll you'll take care of it."

"Wow, this is really neat." Andrew commented. "Thanks Applejack."

"The pleasure was all mine Andrew," Applejack said as Andrew put the basket of apples to the side of him.

Rainbow Dash was next as she approached Andrew while Applejack stepped to the side. Rainbow Dash then took out what appeared to be a rainbow colored headband.

"Andrew, this is a really cool parting gift that I would like to give you. It's a headband," Rainbow Dash explained. "It's not much, but it's to show that you are just as cool and awesome as I am. I hope you like it."

"This _is_ awesome. I like it," Andrew tried it on and he enjoyed it. "Thanks a lot Rainbow Dash."

"It was my honor," Rainbow Dash commented as she stepped to the side and Andrew took off the headband and placed it next to the basket of apples.

It was Rarity's turn as she then approached Andrew.

"Andrew, what I'm about to show you dearie, is my parting gift that I want to give to you, so I hope you like it," Rarity stated as she used her magic to get out what appears to be a black tuxedo with black pants and shoes, and it came with a black bureau which looked like a suit to Andrew.

"I made this tuxedo and bureau for you so you can look dashing and handsome and you can be able to find your love interest," She explained.

Andrew was already thinking of Twilight as he then said.

"This is wonderful, and you even got the size right," Andrew placed the suit over him and it fit perfectly over him. "Thanks Rarity."

"Anytime darling," Rarity said as she stepped to the side and Andrew placed Rarity's gift with his two other gifts he gotten already.

Next up was Fluttershy as she hesitantly approached Andrew and then said.

"Uh, Andrew… I hope you like this, but this is my parting gift that I would like to give to you," Fluttershy said as she got out what seemed to be some flowers. "I picked these flowers with my animal friends and they do look pretty. I want you to have them… if that's alright with you…"

Andrew was amazed by Fluttershy's gift and they really did look beautiful.

"Fluttershy," Andrew whispered. "These are beautiful flowers, and I do like them. Thank you Fluttershy."

"You're welcome Andrew. I'm…glad that you like them…" Fluttershy then moved to the side as Andrew placed the flowers with his other gifts he received.

It was Pinkie Pie's turn to go as she bounced and approached Andrew.

"Okay Andrew, what I have to give you is a really amazing fantastic spectacular and exciting parting gift that you could ever ask for," Pinkie Pie then got out what appeared to be a Party Kit. "It's a party kit, so you can throw parties for people that you are close to back on Earth. It has directions and everything. I hope you like it."

"This is very amazing Pinkie, and very exciting," Andrew commented. "Thanks Pinkie."

"No problem Andrew," Pinkie then bounced over to Chaosky. "And Chaosky I have something for you too."

She gave Chaosky a box and in it was a fresh cupcake that she made herself.

"It's a cupcake that I made just for you, I hope you like it." Pinkie explained.

"It's wonderful Pinkie. Thanks," Chaosky said.

"I have something else for you as well," Pinkie then took out what appeared to be a rubber glove styled hat. "This is a rubber glove hat. I want you to keep it so you can remember me and all the exciting things we've been sharing with each other."

"I love this," Chaosky was fascinated. "Thank you."

"No problem Chaosky." Pinkie bounced over to the side as Andrew placed his party kit with his other gifts and Chaosky put his gifts in a box to keep them in.

Twilight Sparkle was the last one to go. She then approached Andrew as she then said.

"Andrew, I want you to have this," Twilight then got out what appeared to be a book and the front of it said 'The Traits of Friendships'. "It's a book that I want you to keep just to remember me."

"Cool, thanks Twilight," Andrew held the book in his hands.

"There's more, turn to the last page of the book," Twilight advised.

Andrew did just that and saw a photo of him and Chaosky with the main six and underneath it was a memoir that Twilight wrote herself. The memoir said something about how friendship can be strong and stay firm, making mentions of honesty, kindness, laughter, generosity, loyalty, happiness and magic, and that harmony keeps them all together. And the last part of the memoir explained that Andrew means a lot to them and that he'll always be considered a good friend of all of them and that they'll miss him.

After Andrew read the touching memoir, Andrew then said.

"This is very touching Twilight," Andrew said. "Thank you so much,"

"You're very welcome Andrew," Twilight said sincerely. Andrew then faced all six of them and then said.

"Thank you guys. You don't know how much these gifts mean to me." Andrew thanked them.

"Yeah, thanks Pinkie," Chaosky said.

"You're welcome," They all said as the eight of them then engaged in a group hug and they enjoyed every minute of it.

"Guys, I really will miss you all," Andrew said. "I hope that I can see you all again soon along with Chaosky."

The others nodded in agreement as did Chaosky, who would like to see them again.

After some last partings, and Chaosky and Pinkie were hugging, Andrew decided that he goes back to Earth with Chaosky.

"It's time for us to go." Andrew said putting his gifts in a box. "Celestia, please do the honor of creating the portal leading back to Earth."

"It'll be my honor," Celestia then created a portal to Earth and in a matter of seconds a portal leading back to Earth appeared as Andrew was carrying a box.

"Goodbye my friends," Andrew said giving Twilight one last hug. "I'll never forget any of you. I hope we meet again someday."

"Goodbye Andrew and Chaosky," They said as a response.

"Farewell, come on Chaosky. It's time to go," Andrew stated.

"Okay," Chaosky nodded as he then went to Andrew's side and picked up his own box of stuff Pinkie gave him.

"Farewell everypony!" Andrew and Chaosky said one more time as the portal then sucked them and the house into the portal with their belongs too.

"Farewell Andrew and Chaosky!" They waved farewell to them as they then went into the portal leading back to Earth. In a matter of seconds, Andrew and Chaosky along with their house were gone along with the portal, and all traces of them were gone too as it was now quite.

"Celestia," Twilight started. "Do you think we'll ever see them again?"

"Who knows my faithful student," Celestia said as a response. "Who knows for sure."

"I hope we do," Twilight said, already missing Andrew.

"Do you think they'll come back to Ponyville someday?" Spike wondered.

"I hope they do," Rainbow Dash stated. "They make everything awesome."

"And exciting and tons of fun!" Pinkie jumped up and down.

"We all should hope for the best," Celestia said one last time. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must return to Canterlot for important duties."

With that being said, Celestia then took off into the sunset, heading back to Canterlot. After a few more conversations, the Mane 6 then decided to head back to their own homes and Twilight and Spike headed back to the library themselves, all of which hope that someday, Andrew and Chaosky can return to Ponyville and be able to enjoy spending time with them again. And this is almost the end to this story now…

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED… (ALMOST DONE)…**

 **YES, THAT'S IT FOR NOW! I'M ALMOST DONE WITH THIS STORY! JUST ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT TO DO! I APOLOGIZE IF THE ENDING SEEMS A LITTLE SAD THAT ANDREW AND CHAOSKY HAD TO HEAD BACK TO EARTH, BUT THAT'S WHY THERE'S ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT! NEXT TIME IS THE EPILOGUE! WHAT WILL HAPPEN THAT WILL MAKE THIS A HAPPY ENDING? FIND OUT NEXT TIME IN THE LAST CHAPTER TO THIS STORY!**

 **IN THE MEANTIME, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU CAN AND I'LL GET TO THE LAST CHAPTER WHEN I HAVE FREE TIME TO DO SO…**

 **UNTIL THEN, BYE FOR NOW READERS!**


	12. Epilogue: Return to Ponyville

**Alright now readers! This is the moment you all have been waiting for. I give to you all the final chapter of this wonderful story, the epilogue!**

 **Now like I said before, this is the last chapter that I'm doing for this story, and it's gonna be a happy ending too.**

 **Now what do you think happen next? And are you wondering why I named this chapter the name I gave it? Read and find out for yourselves!**

 **For the last time, MLP FiM is owned by Hasbro Inc.**

* * *

It was a nice and peaceful sunny day back on Earth, and Andrew and Chaosky were now back on Earth with their house all in tack after saving the planet of Equestria from permanent darkness, and they were settled back in.

It has been at least 6 to 7 weeks since they came back from Equestria, and they went back to their normal lives.

Now being honest, Andrew really did have fun in Equestria with Chaosky and they made six wonderful friends that were some of the greatest. Andrew really did miss all six of his pony friends, even though he had gotten something from them just to remember them all by.

The apples he got from Applejack were amazing and he had some of them with Chaosky and kept the basket he got in the kitchen. The headband Rainbow Dash gave him was extremely cool and was perfect for working out. Andrew keeps it in his bedroom drawer. The suit that Rarity gave him fit him perfectly along with the bureau, if only he had a chance to show it off to his own love interest. The suit was on a coat hanger located in the closet. The flowers he got from Fluttershy were still in good condition and were now in a glass flower vase filled with water placed on the dinning room table. Andrew looked through the party kit that Pinkie Pie gave to him and it had some amazing ideas and Chaosky agreed to assist him for the next time they throw their own party. The book Twilight gave him was a special possession of his. He always kept it on the desk next to his bed where his lamp was standing.

As for Chaosky, he enjoyed the cupcake given to him by Pinkie Pie and even shared some of it with Andrew. As for the rubber glove hat, he'd normally wear it when he's having fun and enjoying himself.

Currently, Chaosky was busy dusting all the books located in the library room of the house, while Andrew was lying on the couch, reading some magazine he found. Being the one to know Chaosky, he will probably be busy for awhile so Andrew decided to kick his feet up and stretch out. Growing more and more bored, Andrew was starting to zone out.

 _This is so boring..._ Andrew thought to himself, as his eyes slowly started to droop and the magazine still open was on his lap. It wasn't even noon yet, only 10:45 as he was closing his eyes. He was about to take a short nap when suddenly, Chaosky came bursting in to the room covered in dust as he was now holding a book that look extremely important.

"Hey Andrew!" Chaosky called out, shaking off the dust on him. "I found something important that I think you should look at!"

"What is it Chaosky," Andrew wondered, stretching out his arms and closing the magazine he was looking through.

"I think you should see it for yourself." Chaosky held the book out as Andrew grabbed it from him and then read the title on the front of the book.

 _"A Collection of Magical and Powerful Spells that are Hard to Find and are Extremely Rare,"_ Andrew read.

"There's more," Chaosky explained. "I was looking through the book and I bookmarked a part of the book that I think you should read for yourself."

Andrew noticed that there really was a bookmark placed in the book like Chaosky said. As expected, Andrew opened the book to the bookmarked page, placing the bookmark aside as he started to read what was on the page.

From the look on his face as Andrew was reading it, he no longer looked bored and was now getting an excited look on his face. Chaosky took notice of this and was smiling himself.

Once Andrew was finished reading what was on the page he then faced Chaosky with a thrilled look on his face.

"Chaosky this is brilliant," Andrew said. "The page that you bookmark basically does a spell that can allow us to travel to locations where strong friendships were formed and where our friends are living! Do you know what this means?!"

"I guess," Chaosky said cheerfully.

"It means that with this spell, we could go back to Ponyville and to our pony friends!" Andrew cheered sounding happy. "We can see our friends again!"

"Hooray!" Chaosky shouted happily.

"Yup, and all that has to be done is that this poem in this book must be recited and then think of what's closest to our hearts and then it should work even if the users don't have magical power." Andrew explained.

"Alright, let's do it!" Chaosky jumped up and down. "I'd like to see Pinkie Pie again!"

"Alright Chaosky, let me recite the poem," Andrew explained as he looked on the page the short poem was on. Clearing his throat, he started to read it.

 _From after the universe was under darkness,_

 _Happiness was formed from friendships and kindness._

 _From after reciting this riddle and what will be low,_

 _Only where true friendships were formed is where you will go._

"Alright Chaosky, think of what's closest to your heart." Andrew suggested, after reading the riddle as he then closed his eyes.

"Okay Dokey," Chaosky complied as he closed his eyes too.

They both started thinking about their friends back in Ponyville, with their eyes closed and hands in a praying position.

In a matter of seconds a strong bright light was surrounding the two as a strong gust of wind was now present and a magical feel to the air was now present.

And before you knew it, the magical feel slowly started to diminish as a big green swirling vortex was being formed as the spell actually worked.

"It worked Chaosky, we did it," Andrew commented on the success.

"Let's do this now," Chaosky suggested as Andrew nodded in agreement.

Before you knew it, Andrew, Chaosky and the entire house ended up being dragged into the portal as the traces of the house on Earth were gone.

Now the house was once again going through a wormhole that had clocks in the background and music from Doctor Who was playing in the background, as the two were awaiting their arrival back in Ponyville…

* * *

Meanwhile, in Ponyville, the Mane 6 were just hanging around in the area right in front of the spot where Andrew's house once was, and to the readers' surprise, Spike was accompanying them too, and they were all bored.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Twilight asked, sounding unenthusiastic.

The others moaned as they had no idea what to do.

"I agree," Twilight stated. "This is so boring…"

"I don't get it," Pinkie Pie sounded bored too. "Why is this so boring?"

"Let's face it," Twilight started to explain. "Ever since Andrew left with Chaosky, this town has been boring and we have had nothing to do at all."

"Tell me about it," Rainbow Dash groaned. "This place was alright, but when Andrew came with Chaosky, everything was super awesome. But now, since they are gone, this place is now feeling like a snooze fest."

"Even though I've been working on mah farm lately," Applejack started. "I really do miss those two. I never have met a human that's hardworking and determined like Andrew was."

"Don't forget that Andrew is also a very dashingly charming man," Rarity boosted. "The dearie is one of the most marvelous humans I have ever met."

"I miss Andrew, I really miss him, but I also miss Chaosky," Pinkie Pie confessed. "The two of them made our adventure a ton of fun and now that their gone, we miss them both."

"Ummm… let's think about the positives," Fluttershy started. "Maybe he'll come back to us one day…"

"I really hope so," Twilight Sparkle stated as the other Mane 6 nodded in agreement.

"I don't get it," Spike started as something came to mind. "Can't you just use one of your magic spells to have them come back to Ponyville?"

"It's not that easy Spike," Twilight stated. "That can only be done from reading a book of rare spells, and it's very hard to find, and unfortunately, I don't have that book on me."

"Well, maybe they will come back to Ponyville." Spike tried to reassure them.

"I really hope so," Twilight sighed. "I really do…"

The others sighed in boredom as they then continued to sit down and not do anything in particular.

Suddenly, without warning, the ground started to shake a little.

"Did y'all feel that?" Applejack asked as the others nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, a bright flashing started to occur as the area was getting windy and a magical feel was present.

"What's going on," Rainbow Dash asked.

"We're about to find out!" Twilight stated as the magical spell was still being in tack.

In a matter of seconds, the light and wind started to diminish as a swirling green vortex started to appear.

"Goodness gracious!" Rarity was bamboozled. "What is that?"

"We'll find out in a moment," Twilight stated.

Then coming from the swirling vortex was a house that looked slightly familiar to the Mane 6 and once it came out of the vortex, it landed right in the spot where Andrew's house use to be. Once it was placed, the vortex disappeared and the magical feel in the air was gone too. The Mane 6 stared at the house recognizing it from somewhere before.

"Golly, what was that about?" Applejack stated.

"That house looks really familiar to me…" Pinkie Pie sounded suspicious.

"Yeah, that house looks like a house that I saw once before…" Rainbow Dash admitted.

"Same with me…" Fluttershy agreed.

"Could it possibly be…?" Twilight asked, wondering if this is the house of the people who she thinks lives there.

Suddenly, the front door opened and coming from the house was none other than Andrew and Chaosky, as Andrew recognized this as Ponyville as his six pony friends were shocked and surprised.

"I guess that spell was a success." Andrew commented.

"I'll say," Chaosky agreed. "We're in Ponyville!"

It was then that the Mane 6 then gasped as they shouted.

 **"ANDREW! CHAOSKY!"**

"Guys!" Andrew noticed the Mane 6 and they were happy to see him. Before he knew, he was now being hugged by his pony friends as they were saying how much they missed him and Chaosky.

"Great to have ya back in Ponyville Andrew and Chaosky," Applejack admitted.

"Sure is great to be back," Andrew commented.

"Say dearie, how did you manage to come back to Equestria anyway?" Rarity had to ask.

"Well you're never gonna believe this," Andrew started. "But Chaosky found a book that has extremely rare spells, one of which was able to bring me back to Ponyville, and since I missed you guys, I decided to come back." Andrew then showed them the book he was talking about.

"That's the spell book that's extremely rare and the only book that I don't have on me," Twilight commented. "How in Equestria did you end up with that book?"

"Ehh… I'm not sure," Andrew admitted. "Chaosky found it when he was dusting and I am glad that he stumbled upon it."

"Well in any case, it's great to see you two again," Twilight admitted.

"Great to have you back Andrew and Chaosky…" Fluttershy stated.

"Aw yeah," Rainbow Dash stated. "Now this is gonna be awesome with Andrew and Chaosky here again."

"You know what this calls for everypony?" Pinkie Pie started. "A WELCOME BACK TO PONYVILLE ANDREW AND CHAOSKY PARTY!"

"Great idea!" Andrew said. "Maybe with the party kit you gave me, I can help out and so can Chaosky!"

"Okay Dokey Loki!" Pinkie stated.

"Pinkie Pie!" Chaosky shouted hugging Pinkie Pie. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Chaosky!" Pinkie agreed. "Great to have you two back!"

"Same here!" Chaosky shouted happily.

The group was all happy as a reunion was being held after 6 to 7 weeks of boredom…

* * *

Later on that evening, Pinkie Pie with the help from Andrew and Chaosky managed to set up said party and some time later, the party was on. Everyone was doing the same thing that they did at the party taken in the previous chapter in the story, except this time after a while of fun and dances; Andrew was now on top of the roof, looking towards the moon and all the stars that were shown. Andrew was fascinated by the view that was shown.

"The sky looks beautiful," Andrew commented. "It's just as gorgeous as it is back on Earth."

Andrew was mesmerized by the scenery until a voice called out.

"Hey Andrew!"

Coming from behind him was Twilight Sparkle as she decided to accompany Andrew on the roof.

"What are you doing here Twilight?" Andrew asked.

"I wanted to see what you were doing, and I wanted to ask you an important question." Twilight stated.

"Ask away." Andrew stated.

"Listen, I just want to know, are you planning on staying in Ponyville now with the rest of us?" She asked.

"Of course I am staying in Ponyville," Andrew commented. "I was bored back on Earth without you guys. I missed you all so much."

"That's great," Twilight then noticed Andrew was looking at the beautiful scenery. "The sky is looking beautiful tonight isn't it?"

"It sure is Twilight," Andrew said. "It sure is."

Twilight smiled as she then said.

"Hey Andrew," She manage to grasp him in a hug. "I'm happy that your back."

"I'm happy too." Andrew said returning the hug, a grin on his face.

The two of them were now snuggling together as they decided to watch the beautiful scenery for a little longer, as the welcome back party was a success. Now that Andrew and Chaosky made it back to Ponyville and were planning to stay in Ponyville, it's safe to say that now is a happy ending for the heroes…

* * *

 **THE END!**

 **THAT'S THE STORY READERS! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT! AS I SAID BEFORE, I'M NOT PLANNING ON DOING A SEQUEL FOR AWHILE, BECAUSE I WOULD LOVE TO GET MY IMPORTANT SCHOOL STUFF ACCOMPLISHED! IT MIGHT TAKE A WHILE BEFORE A SEQUEL OR SPINOFFS ARE CREATED! I DO HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED READING THIS WHOLE STORY THOUGH!  
FOR THE TIME BEING, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO LEAVE ME A REVIEW ON WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS STORY…**

 **ASIDE FROM THAT, THAT'S ALL I HAVE!**

 **SO UNTIL NEXT TIME OR NEXT STORY, SO LONG READERS!**

 **BYE NOW!**


End file.
